


Uncharted Attraction

by Joshroom



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Sex, Uncharted 2, uncharted 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshroom/pseuds/Joshroom
Summary: What causes attraction? How do connections begin and where do they lead? Two very different women find themselves asking these questions as they find themselves drawing closer to each other. Set post-canon ending Uncharted 2, leading into non-canonical Uncharted 3. Rated T for now, possible M in later chapters.





	1. Meeting at the bar

Elena

For the 8th time in as many minutes Elena found herself checking her watch, making sure that it did say just gone 9. And it did, fancy that, no change there. Nervously she shifted on the bar stool, its cheap leather still uncomfortable no matter how she situated herself. For probably the 8th time as well she contemplated moving and finding a table and then immediately quashed the idea, just as she'd done the previous 7 times. Though it wasn't very late the bar had already begun to fill up with most of the tables already taken by larger groups; a mix of young student looking types and obvious regulars, with the noise beginning to reach that slightly more raucous stage. Besides, uncomfortable as the stool was it did give a good view of the door, a fact that Elena was very aware of as she glanced towards it for the...oh god knows what time. Looking away she instead decided to focus on her outfit – not that she was dressed up or anything, just, she wanted to look, well, good. Not for any special reason, just because. Her dark blue jeans nicely contrasted her tight black shirt, which in turn made her burnished blonde hair stand out all the more. She looked good; and, as unwanted as the attention she was receiving from some of the male gazes in the room, it did make her a little relieved that she attracted any at all. She'd worried that with her pale skin the darker colours might make her look pasty but a glance at the reflective mirror behind the bar alleviated her worries. And, if she happened to be looking at the reflection of the door in the mirror as well, so what.

Why was she so damn nervous, Elena berated herself, running a hand through her shoulder length hair. Was it because this was her first time back in London for a while? That might be part of it she conceded. Her journalistic assignments had begun to pick up again after the lull following the whole Lazarevic ordeal; a fact that generally had her hopping across the globe in search of new leads and stories. As exhausting as it could get she found that she relished it and the strength it took to carry out her job always made her grateful for her health. Still, a new job had her kicking her heels for a while so she'd found herself here, in the big city. But being back here was only part of it, if she was honest to herself, which she always tried to be. No, and here she didn't let herself shy away from the thought, a big part of her nerves definitely had to do with who she was meeting. Tonight. That is, if she even showed...Elena found that she was looking towards the door again, so to distract herself she drained her gin and tonic and waved to the bartender. Unfortunately he was busy at the other end of the bar, a flirty looking waif of a thing keeping all his attention; the girl looked barely legal but it certainly was keeping him occupied it seemed. In frustration Elena swilled the dregs of her drink in the glass, annoyed that now she had nothing to occupy her and stop her thoughts from dwelling on all the what ifs and questions and all the noise that always filled her head if she stopped to let it. She really didn't know why she was letting this get to her so. She was just meeting up with someone for a drink, nothing special. Even if the someone in question was in her thoughts more than she liked to admit. Dammit, where was she. They had said 9 o'clock and now it was (checking the watch again, time number nine) almost quarter past. Then, even over the increasing noise she heard the door of the pub opening and it took all her control to just calmly turn her head rather than spin around on her stool like some eager schoolgirl.

The figure who graced the doorway caused Elena to both breath a small sigh of relief and feel a small tightening in her chest. She could see the woman she was meeting this evening scanning the bar, her dark eyes surveying the place before zeroing in on Elena. With a small smirk the woman gave her a nod before making her way over, her gaze never leaving her, her leather jacket blending well with her tanned skin. Desperately, Elena pushed down the rising tension within her and attempted to appear nonchalant as the woman sidled into the unoccupied stool next to her; a hard thing to do with the way the woman's black hair lightly brushed her arm as she settled herself in, causing a shiver to run down Elena's back. Once comfortable, the woman smiled at her, a welcoming glint in her eyes.  
“Sorry I'm a little late; London traffic and all that,” eyes raked down her form, taking her in and apparently liking what they saw, “No one bothered you or anything, did they?”  
“Not at all Chloe,” Elena replied, finding an answering smile rising on her lips to mirror the cheeky one on the woman across from her, her earlier nerves fading now that she was here “I can handle myself you know. As hard as that is to believe.”  
“I don't doubt it Sunshine” came the smirking reply, a slight eyebrow raise showing her obvious doubt. With a laugh Elena swatted at her which caused Chloe to chuckle in response, the sound causing another unwanted (or wanted) shiver to run through her.  
“So, not the most lively place you choose for this little get together,” said Chloe, giving the pub a once over with her eyes and clearly unimpressed, “what made you pick here?”  
“It's got good Yelp reviews and, well, it was nearby,” Elena admitted, a little self-consciously, “besides, we don't have to stay.”  
“Well, it'll do for now,” she said, before grinning at Elena widely, “still, I do know some places that are much more...fun, if you're up for it reporter girl.”  
“I'm not sure if I want to know what your definition of “fun” is,” Elena replied, rolling her eyes at Chloe obvious attempt to annoy her, “and it's reporter woman actually. My girlhood is far behind me.”  
“So I can see,” said Chloe, giving her a really blatant up and down which caused Elena to laugh even as she had a hide a slight pulsing she felt. Damn it all, why did she have an effect on her. Chloe seemed to sense something behind her laugh and she continued on by saying, a little gently Elena felt, “sorry there love. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.”  
“You could never make me feel uncomfortable” Elena said quickly, if a little untruthfully. In all honesty, everything about whatever her relationship with was Chloe made her a uncomfortable in some way. Still, it was clearly the right thing to say if the wide smile that Chloe now sported was anything to go by.  
“I'll have to work on that then,” she said with a quick wink before noticing Elena's empty drink, “what are you doing sitting here with no booze? Not much of a night out for a drink with no drinks is it.”  
“Bartender's distracted,” Elena stated, indicating to where the man was still caught up in conversation, if that's what you called whatever his leery interaction was “couldn't be bothered to deal with that noise.”  
“Well we can't have that then can we,” said Chloe, a glint in eye, “watch and learn pet. This is how you get attention in a bar.”  
With another wicked grin she slid off her stool and seemed to focus on her target.

That amount of swaying should be illegal, Elena thought, putting her head ruefully into her hand as Chloe sashayed over to the bartender. Though, she could understand Drake and Sully a little more now; all of their comments about Chloe's more than luscious behind (which they thought she hadn't heard, more fool them) made a bit more sense now as she found her own eyes glued to the tight jeans wiggling over to the bar. No, bad Elena, what was she, some horny 13 year old? Not that attraction had anything to do with why she was here, obviously. Urghh, and now she had just pictured herself with a Sully-like moustache. Not a pleasant image. To distract herself (again) Elena looked away and instead tried to think about something else. Now that Chloe was actually here she could calm her nerves and maybe start to think about why they were meeting in the first place. It had all begun so gradually, this, friendship, or whatever they had going on. Being with Nate again had been good and the experience he'd gone through had seemed to mature him a little if his new outlook was anything to go by. He'd even made noises about settling down which – considering the expenses and scares of his last adventure – had really sounded like a good thing to Elena. Still, he'd kept in contact with all his compatriots and sometimes Elena had spoken to them as well – especially Sully, old charmer that he was. And then, seemingly out of the blue, Elena had got a personal email from Chloe Frazer. It hadn't been anything dramatic, just asking how she was and what she was up to, but considering their lack of connection it had been a little strange. Or maybe they did have a connection? A flash of images and sensations went through Elena's mind;: heat, cloying heat; pain, such horrible, rending pain; a body holding hers, arms as smooth as velvet wrapped around her; a voice rough with worry but soft with care saying her name, telling her to be strong. No, no more. Elena shook her head. She tried not to dwell too much on...that time. The fear was still strong in her. Man, she needed another drink.

As she found herself peeking over to where Chloe was attracting the barman, and smirking in amusement at the dumbstruck expression on his face as well as the annoyance from the other girl, Elena thought back to how there little, relationship, had progressed from there. After her initial reply, with the contents almost as banal as you could get, she'd received another message a few days later that, among a couple funny observations as to Elena's lack of apparently anything interesting to say, had a certain snarkiness of tone that had appealed to her. So, she'd messaged her back something a bit more substantial; letting her know more about her work a bit more and throwing in a few wittiscisms herself. From there, it had just gone on. She'd found herself messaging Chloe back more and more often and then, after a while, they'd started phoning each other. The sound of Chloe's voice on the other end of the phone had given Elena such an odd feeling – a sense of prickliness and warmth; hard to describe but not unwanted. Still, nothing they spoke about had any real depth to it – mainly Chloe would make funny comments and tell amusing tales of adventure and Elena would laugh and talk about her work. Oddly, neither of them said it but by unspoken agreement Nate was barely mentioned at all; the one time Elena did bring him up in connection to something else it had caused a weird silence and she'd had a feeling of...guilt? And as much as that couldn't be right – she was chatting with another woman, Nate's kind of ex to be precise so if anyone should feel guilty it would be Drake – the feeling had been there and he just hadn't been talked about afterwards. Then, with her trip to London and knowing that Chloe was in the same city at the moment, it had just seemed natural to suggest they meet up in person for a drink. And yet, once Elena began dwelling on it, she'd found herself getting inexplicably more and more nervous until she'd become the woman of a few minutes ago; a nervy wreck forever checking her watch, terrified apparently of being stood up. 

“Well that was funny,” said a silky voice by Elena's ear, causing once again another damnable shiver to go through her, “did you see that brat's face? No competition.”  
“Well someone's certainly confident,” she replied, taking her drink from Chloe as she sat herself back down next to her, “who's to say he just didn't have a thing for brunettes.”  
Chloe smiled at and took a sip from her own drink; a pint of lager, how very her.  
“You have seen me, right. I bet even the ladies get weak at the knee when they see me.”  
Did she seem to be studying Elena a little bit closely as she said that? For now Elena laughed it off with a pithy comment of “See, now thats overconfidence” deciding to ignore any implications of that thought for the moment.  
“Confidence keeps you strong love. Important in my line of work, what with the danger and all.”  
That caused an eye roll from Elena – Nate was always saying stuff like that. Not that she wanted to think of him just this minute, not with a certain dark haired woman smiling at her impishly.  
“So, how long are you here for? You never said if this was a flying visit or not.” Chloe asked questioningly, her dark eyes firmly on her, a slight seriousness to her expression now.  
“Not sure really; why I didn't say. I'm all but kicking my heels with boredom right now. Besides...I think they might be debating who my team should be. I'm not sure if they'll let me take another camera on my own. Not yet.”  
“I heard about that,” Chloe smiled, “How many expensive camera's have you lost now. 5 was it?”  
“Ha, ha,” Elena replied dryly, taking a sip from her drink before coughing slightly, “what is this? How much alcohol did you tell the barman to put in it?”  
“What?” said Chloe, all fake innocence, “I thought we were having a drink? Besides, its only a double, don't be a pussy.”  
“Says the lady drinking lager,” Elena shot back, “how much more stereotypically Australian can you get.”  
“I'll catch up, don't you worry Sunshine,” she said with a disarmingly charming smile, “and when you're done with this dump we can head somewhere a bit more energetic.”  
“I don't know. Maybe I like this place now,” joked Elena airily, “still not sure thats where I want this night to go anyway.”  
“And where do you want this night to go then” came the quick sharp reply from Chloe, a, strange, look on her face. Kind of serious but with a twinkle in her eye. Whatever it was it made Elena all the more aware again of how close they were sitting and brought so many things back to focus that she had been pushing aside as much as she was able too; like the depths of Chloe's dark eyes or the slight shivers that went through Elena's body every time Chloe moved and a part of her tanned body was revealed.  
“Let's just see,” she said eventually, finding her throat really quite dry. With a quick movement she turned her head and drained her drink, now glad for the strong kick of spirit present in it.  
“That sounds like a plan” said Chloe in response, amusement sparkling in her tone. Gently, a hand took the now empty glass from Elena, pausing just a few seconds to allow a moment of extra contact. Then Chloe was up again and leaning close into her, the extra proximity causing her to clench her body involuntary to stop herself from doing, something.  
“What do you bet I can get that barman to come to us this time,” Chloe said quietly intimate, her voice warm.  
Even with her body doing some very strange things to her Elena managed to gasp out,  
“I'm not taking that bet. Foregone conclusion, what with all your 'confidence' you've got going on.”  
Chloe laughed in response and sat back down. Together they shared a look before both breaking gazes at the same time. As Chloe chuckled and set herself to waving down the barman Elena realised that, despite her initial nerves, she was having fun. Maybe thats all this night would be. Just a bit of fun. Catching Chloe's eye again Elena wondered who she was trying to convince.  
Oh well, she thought, best just to go with the flow for now. It's just a meeting with a friend, that's all. No harm there.


	2. In the Bar

Chloe

Am I actually trying to seduce her? This question was foremost in Chloe's mind as she took another gulp of her drink, taking in the woman sitting next to her. It seemed a valid question – one that was surely unpinning all of the events that had led up to this particular point - but right now she didn't have an answer. Maybe because she didn't want to think that deeply about it or maybe just because, right now, she was actually really enjoying herself. Which, though she'd never admit it to anyone, was a rare thing in her life. Elena was going on about the political situation in some country that Chloe truly didn't care about but she had no desire to stop her just yet. It clearly meant something to Elena if the bright animation of her features was anything to go by. Funny; over the phone or by message Chloe had never really thought about how expressive she was, and yet it fascinated her for some reason.  
“What, something on my face?” asked Elena slightly unsteadily, seeming suddenly conscious of Chloe's close study, her cheeks adorably flushed. Or maybe it was just the drink – she was on her third one after all.  
“Not at all my pet,” said Chloe, giving her what she hoped was an encouraging smile, “just riveted on your tale.”  
“Ha, as if you're really interested in the minutia of international politics,” she shot back, a small smile adorning her cute mouth, “don't think I've never caught you trying to change the subject when we talk on the phone.”  
“Fine, you've got me,” said Chloe, throwing up her hands in mock surrender, before saying, with an appropriate wink, “it's just your voice I want to hear. Thats all.”  
“You're the worst,” replied Elena with a snort, trying to wave that off but another little blush showed Chloe that she'd scored another mark. Ha, it really was fun seeing what effect she had. For someone so clearly worldly and tough (petite blondness withstanding) Elena did seem to have a weakness for direct and flirty compliments if her reactions were anything to go by. Was that why she was doing this?, she wondered, do I just enjoying getting a reaction? Or was it something more?

“I mean it, I actually am a little interested,” Chloe said to Elena, choosing to focus on her rather than that thought for the moment, “in my line of work you'll never know where you'll end up next. Maybe good to know the lay of...wherever it is you were talking about.”  
“I knew you weren't listening!” accused Elena, but good naturedly if her smile was anything to go by, “you're just as bad as Nat...other people I talk to. When I talk about work.” she finished badly.  
Chloe felt a small sour taste at back of her throat at almost hearing his name but she quickly suppressed it; didn't want Elena feeling uncomfortable which she surely was if the guilty expression that had flashed across her face was anything to go by.  
“The other day you were telling me about the blog you've started up,” she swiftly said, changing the subject as best as possible, “how's that up and running. Computer's are much more my speed.”  
The look Elena gave Chloe was filled with such gratefulness that Chloe couldn't stop herself from resting her hand on hers and giving it a small stroke. The skin was compellingly smooth, something she had noticed when she was teasing her earlier, and she found herself loathe to let go. It was only upon seeing how flushed Elena was suddenly getting that she released her with a chuckle and gave her a little wave to begin talking. After visibly pulling herself together Elena took another gulp of her increasingly empty drink (wow, I really am making her nervous aren't I, flashed a thought in Chloe's mind) before beginning to explain how she'd started to set up her site. 

Unfortunately Elena had barely started talking and Chloe listening when a very male presence interrupted them. She'd seen him out of the corner of her eye - casing the room was a hard habit to break out of - and his interest was clear but she'd been hoping he'd feel out of his league. No such luck apparently; now there was this to deal with.  
“I know its a corny line,” said the brown haired, hazel eyed and goddamn infuriating intruder, flashing what he probably thought was a charming smile, “but me and my friend were wondering if we could buy you lovely ladies a drink; maybe have a little conversation and see where it goes.”  
Chloe gave him credit for the opening: clear intent with minimum of creepiness. And the guy was a bit of a looker really and his apparent friend had an attractive young man thing going for him. All in all, maybe 7/8 out of 10. Still, Chloe felt no hesitation in opening her mouth and saying,  
“This is a very girls night and we are both very taken I'm afraid” with a quick movement she put her arm around Elena, secretly enjoying the feeling of pulling her close, “and we are enjoying our drinks and our conversation. So, thanks but no thanks.”  
Even though she tried to make her rejection friendly - nothing wrong with making a move and it wasn't like she wasn't used to it from guys in bars - there was maybe more bite to her words than she'd intended. That's the only reason she could think of for the young man's very quick retreat. Or maybe it hadn't been her. Because when she took her arm from Elena and turned back to her she did catch a glimpse of the strong glare that she had on her face. Luckily it didn't seem to be aimed at Chloe; her face cleared up as soon as they exchanged looks and she even chuckled a little before picking up her drink again. Chloe considered letting the moment pass but decided that, in the end, she was curious. Besides, conversation was conversation.  
“That was quite the death glare there,” she said, taking another pull of her lager, “something you want to share there Sunshine.”  
“It's nothing really, not even his fault really,” replied Elena, looking a little embarrassed and pointedly not looking over in the two guys direction “just get a little sick of it is all. Whenever I'm on the job I have to deal with it all the time as well, even when I'm in the middle of reporting.”  
“Just glare like that again, they'll be over the hills before you know it” quipped Chloe.  
“I'm being serious, don't make me turn my eyes on you Missy,” said Elena, mock glare causing a chuckle from her.  
“Missy is it?”  
“Well, you've got names for me,” said Elena, giving her a charming smile, “and I'm being serious. About the having to deal with being hit on thing. I feel like I'm being hounded sometimes.”  
“It can get a bit much at times, I'll give you that” commiserated Chloe.  
“Honestly, I don't know how you turn down the amount of people who must hit on you with how gorgeous you are” said Elena, causing Chloe to smile at the probably accidental compliment.  
“Who says I do turn them down?” said Chloe licking her lips provocatively and giving a wink, deciding to tease her slightly.

However, the teasing had an unintended effect. Almost instantly Elena's face fell and she actually shuffled back a bit from Chloe, a look of, upset?, on her face.  
“I'm only joking, I'm only joking! I was teasing, that's all!” said Chloe quickly, taking Elena's hand in hers without a seconds thought. She didn't know why but her heart was suddenly beating very fast; almost panickingly fast.  
For a few moments they were both almost frozen, the sounds of the bar rushing over them. Chloe could hear her own heartbeat very loudly and Elena's hand was hot (and oh so soft) in hers. It felt like it lasted forever but it was probably was only seconds before Elena laughed, a little shakily, and smiled at her, meeting her eyes. Chloe smiled back and then, realising how tightly she was actually griping her, let go of Elena's hand as nonchalantly as she could. They shared a few extra moments of silence, this time more embarrassed than tense, before Chloe choose to speak up.  
“Truth is,” she began, “I'm nowhere near as sexually open as I like to let people believe.”  
“Chloe, I wasn't trying to make you think that I thought that...”said Elena quickly, an obviously contrite look on her face.  
“Its fine Sunshine,” she assured her, giving her a smile to let her know she wasn't offended (which she really wasn't) “I know how I act. The swaying, the voice, the sexy lines. The whole sultry temptress thing is, mostly, an act.”  
“Mostly?” asked Elena raising an eyebrow, having pulled herself together enough to pick up on that.  
“Well, when I am interested in someone it can be quite genuine” here she gave Elena her best dirty smile, just to make sure her meaning got across (screw subtlety). The red that flashed across her pale face just made Chloe's smile go all the wider, with it threatening to split her cheeks when Elena swatted at her playfully, an answering smile on her own lips.  
“Fine,” said Elena eventually, her ducked head hiding her face from Chloe's questing eyes, “then since you obviously wanted to be asked, why the act?”  
“It's because of what you were talking about,” replied Chloe, choosing to let her tone get serious just to let her know she'd dropped the teasing for now, “in my work, with what I do, I deal with lots of people. A lot of them are men. And a lot of them are of the, let us say ...rougher...type. You act up the part of the sex object, let them think that's all you are, and they underestimate you. Which, well, which can be very useful at times.”  
“That's a tough way to have to live,” said Elena, a very real amount of compassion in her eyes, “so how do you now when you're real if you're always acting.”  
“I'm not always acting darling,” Chloe replied with a snort, doing her best ignore her beautiful stare, “there have been those I can be more me around. People I trust. Maybe not many, but some.”  
“And yes,” she continued, rolling her eyes at the small smile that Elena now sported, “you are one of them. Try not to be too smug about it.”  
“I'm honoured,” said Elena airily, before surprising Chloe by reaching over and resting her hand on her arm, “I mean it. Joking aside I think I actually am honoured. Especially considering how little time we've known one another.”  
“Feels longer doesn't it” said Chloe with a small smile back. And it did. Already she wondered what it would be like without her around...no, no. Push that thought away. Way too serious for where they were now. 

For a short time they lapsed back into some more safe small talk, both clearly feeling the effects of both the drinks they'd had and the unexpected intensity and intimacy of the last few interactions. After starting on her fourth and last drink, or so she said anyway, Elena excused herself to the bathroom, leaving Chloe to watch her walk away appreciatively. Those jeans really did shape her arse very well. Left alone, Chloe decided to do something that she had been actively avoiding. That is, think about what was going on. That damnable question popped up again. Am I seducing her? Chloe finished her pint, her second one, and signalled the now attentive barman for another one, reluctantly deciding to make it a half just in case. Taking a sip of her new drink she pondered. Usually she wasn't even into women; Chloe had no really issue with lady lovers but had never met or desired any of the ladies she'd met throughout her life. That was until Elena. And, here Chloe forced herself to face the main problem and guilt inducing issue of this whole thing, a woman not only with someone else but that someone else being her ex. And not just an ex but THE ex. Nate had been, well, he had been someone very important to her. He still was, just maybe not in the same way. Why had she begun this, why had she decided to even message her, she berated herself. It's not like it was love at first sight or any fairy story bullcrap like that – hell, the first time she'd become acquainted with Elena was in a war zone and her thoughts had been first confusion, then amusement at Nate's little crush and then annoyance at the way he changed their plans on a dime. Actually, she thought, thinking back she didn't really have any feelings associated towards Elena to begin with; what with being so focused on Drake, the mission and that fleabag Harry Flynn there was no space in her mind for anything else. So when had it started? Was it when they were captured together by Lazarevic, seeing how tough she really was, sharing jokes to keep from being terrified? Was it her look of indignation and bloody purity in insisting they 'save the world'? Or was it when they were fighting back to back, keeping up with Drake as they pounded though the ancient city?

Cursing at herself, Chloe looked for Elena's return, trying to avoid going there, remembering the time that she knew had solidified her feelings. No such luck, Elena was obviously still stuck in the mob; a gaggle of middle aged woman clearly starting their hen night had grabbed one of the other booths and at least four of them were crowding the toilet. Almost against her will Chloe began to remember. Her ears still ringing Chloe shook herself, trying to shake some feeling back into her body. The shock wave of the grenade had thrown her back but, thankfully she thought as her body started to respond, nothing seemed hurt. Harry Flynn, useless dick to the end. And then she heard Nate  
“No,” was all she heard but it was enough. The pain and worry in his voice said it all. Pulling herself off the floor she saw Nate on his feet and rushing away from her. Towards Elena.  
“Oh my god,” she said, her mind still in shock even if her body was now working, barely able to take in the blondes battered form. Running over after Nate she knelt down and rubbed Elena's leg as gently as possible, avoiding looking at the bloody remains of her one-time lover still slumped up against the wall.  
“We're going to be ok, come on. We'll get you out of here,” said Nate tensely, pulling her up. Chloe took her other arm to try and distribute the weight, trying as futilely as possible to avoid hurting her anymore.  
“Just stop Lazarevic, leave me. Go,” said Elena, the pain causing her words to slur.  
“Not a chance, come on” said Chloe firmly, barely able to believe this woman. Badly injured, and still trying to be the crusading hero. How bloody infuriating! And, just maybe, a little bit amazing.  
Together her and Nate carried her between them, the muggy heat and Elena's weight causing sweat to pour down Chloe and stick her clothes even more to her body. Painfully they made their way down the stone temple steps, Elena's every groan and whimper of agony causing Chloe's heart to clench. At the bottom it only got worse; shouts and yells came from the distance and, even now, Chloe saw soldiers coming closer over the ancient masonry.  
“Shit, shit, shit” swore Nate, his hand instinctively twitching to the side before stopping and looking at the woman he was holding.  
“I've got her,” said Chloe, taking her full weight, “you cover us.”  
Nate nodded before slipping away and running on ahead, that dark look he got taking over him once more. Wrapping her arm tightly around her Chloe held Elena close, finding her scent still distractingly beautiful despite all of the grime, blood and sweat she had covering her.  
“Chloe” Elena said plaintively, her voice so weak and yet so strong at the same time. The way she said her name there, the way she looked across at her, something changed in that moment. Something lurched inside of her and it was all Chloe could do to not burst into to tears as she began having to make Elena move. Something had shifted within her and she didn't know what it was or what it meant.

“Chloe”  
Her name said so softly jerked her out of her memories. Wide eyed she stared at Elena, taking in her bemused expression, for some inexplicable reason needing to see that she was...ok.  
“Chloe, are you alright,” questioned Elena after a few seconds, a small look of worry crossing her face.  
Realising that she was still staring Chloe plastered a quick smile onto her face and did her best to laugh it off.  
“Just wondering what had happened to you is all. Was wondering if I'd have to call up some contacts, stage a extraction.”  
“Ha, ha, again,” said Elena, sitting back down and flashing her a smile, “the whole 'woman take ages in the toilet' bit is something I thought I'd only get from guys.”  
Now that Elena was back Chloe tried to put her thoughts behind her and recapture the flirty mood again. After a few failed quips though she conceded it was pretty impossible; her mind was still stuck in 'serious' mode apparently. Elena seemed to notice as well. Eventually Chloe conceded to the inevitable and said,  
“Look, do you want to bounce from this place and head elsewhere. Its getting a little crowded and I'm getting done with the leery looks now.”  
A look of regret seemed to flash across Elena face and then she said, reluctantly at least  
“I should probably make it a night now really. I might have an early editor meeting tomorrow.”  
Despite how clearly reluctant Elena was about ending their time Chloe actually felt her heart drop painfully. Man, did she have it this bad? Her disappointment must have shown however as, fortunately, her heart rose again almost instantly when Elena quickly stammered out  
“But I'd love to meet again very soon. Maybe during the day this time; coffee or tea or lunch or something.”  
Chloe felt herself grin widely and let herself take in how cute she found this woman. With her petite bod, fierce intelligence and personality and that adorable face. Whatever the reason, whatever the obstacles, whatever she had felt before she came to a decision. Was she trying to seduce Elena? If she hadn't been before, she might as well admit to herself that she was now.  
“It's a date,” she said, putting every ounce of her newly admitted desire into her voice. And if Elena's blush was anything to go by well, maybe she wasn't alone in her feelings. 

Just maybe.


	3. Third...Date?

Elena

Stepping out of the cab Elena did a quick scan of the area, hoping against hope that she wasn't first getting here. Again. No such luck apparently – no Chloe could be seen and this was definitely where they said they'd meet. She sighed briefly but did her best not to let it get to her; timekeeping wasn't really her thing it seemed. Paying the driver she weaved her way through the early evening theatre crowds and leant against the nearest wall, doing her best not to mess up her outfit. Her hair was up in her customary pony-tail – it was too annoying to try to do anything else with it really – but she'd put a bit of effort into the rest of her. It had actually needed a shopping trip to complete; all the clothes she'd brought over had been more on the practical side, especially as she'd never intended to stay in London very long at all. No, no, lets not think too long on that, she thought with a wince, only guilt lies down that path. She already felt bad enough making up an excuse to her current boss about why she needed to linger in the city for another week. Still, and here she had a little anticipatory shiver, she hoped tonight would be worth it. Especially when Chloe saw her. The dark navy cocktail dress was slightly more fitted than she usually wore (and more pricey but, hey, she'd been careful recently) and she'd even been brave and splashed out on a pair of black heels. Kitten heels obviously; she hadn't completely lost her mind. Truthfully, she was really feeling a bit...self-conscious if she had to be honest with herself and the few looks she was getting from passer-bys was definitely not helping her relax. So Chloe being her already would have been very nice, she thought with a frown. She was sure that they had already discussed this just the other day. Not overtly of course, Elena hadn't wanted to have come across as a nag of anything. She got enough ribbing from Nate about that.

Still, she thought, shifted her body into a more comfortable lean position, she wasn't usually so anal when it came to timekeeping. Maybe, maybe, could it just be with Chloe? Was it because of how anxious (that's the word she wanted to go with and not anything else) she found herself still getting around and about her? She grimaced at that; just thinking about how keyed up she'd been only a week ago at the bar made her want to blush furiously. And she was definitely trying to avoid that - she had started to get an inkling that Chloe seemed to get off or something on making her turn red, considering the things she said that night and the way she'd been with her when they met up for coffee and then lunch the other day. That meeting had been...nice. Different as well. Seeing her in an atmosphere away from alcohol had been fun in its own way and the conversation had still flowed very naturally. Not that Chloe had toned down on the flirting; in fact, she seemed to take constant delight in complementing her, giving her heated looks and taking every opportunity to touch her in small ways. Despite herself Elena found her face heating up at the memory, mainly because she was well aware that she'd done absolutely nothing to discourage her. If anything she'd probably only spurred her on with her reactions. That was probably the reason for the dress really, she realized, a chance to try and balance things out a bit, maybe get Chloe being the one all blushing like a fool. Ha! Not that that was her goal of course and...urgh. Elena put her head in her hands in resignation. What was she doing? Sighing she threw her head back, before checking her watch and then scanning up and down the street again. Like every time that question had come into her mind she purposefully choose to not address it and instead focused on trying to see where in the hell the very woman who was causing her such confusion was; counterproductive maybe, but Elena was getting good at self-deception it seemed. 

Finally, she saw the object of her...affection? Interest? Unhealthy obsession? Whatever she could be described as, she saw Chloe in the distance. And if she noticed her figure straight away and was even able to pick her out clearly among so many others, so what? Even at such a distance Elena found herself heating up as she took in how good Chloe looked; it was criminal for someone to look so good while wearing a simple pair of dark trousers, a tight red halter top and black blazer. However, that feeling was nothing compared to the swamping dark feelings that washed over as she noticed that Chloe wasn't walking alone; a potent mixture of anger, annoyance and the sour taint of jealousy that was caused by the very male person walking alongside and laughing along with her. The feelings were so strong and sudden they were actually a little scary; Elena turned her head and spent a few seconds breathing deeply, trying to compose herself as much as she could. Calmer now she turned back and watched them getting closer;so engrossed were they in their conversation that it seemed they hadn't noticed her yet. She found she couldn't help glaring at the man as she took him in; bald and grizzled the man was dressed casually in brown and black. Not particularly tall, not overly broad. Really, there was nothing to distinguish him from any other stereotypical London bloke – which made how animated Chloe seemed as they shared smiles all the more galling. Finally, Chloe looked ahead and saw her and some of Elena's rising negativity began to fade when she saw how much she seemed to light up even more. Waving, she rushed towards her with the guy, who Elena deigned to not notice for now, trailing along behind her.  
“Look at you!” exclaimed Chloe excitedly as she neared, her eyes taking her in an almost greedy fashion, “You really do clean up nice Sunshine. Very worth the wait!”  
“My wait you mean” replied Elena with a grumble, though she couldn't hide the pleased smile that Chloe's words brought to her mouth.  
And damn her if Chloe didn't immediately pick up on it and give her a wide grin of her own. For a few moments there was no other words as instead Chloe seemed to focus on just standing there and drinking her in.  
“So, who's your friend,” Elena asked, not really wanting to know but anything to stop the blush that was threatening to appear in response to the other woman's intense scrutiny.  
“Of course, where's my manners!” Chloe said, throwing up her hands in mock contriteness, “front and centre Charlie.”  
“Charlie Cutter,” husked the man, holding out his hand and throwing Chloe a wry look, “and I pretty much know you already Miss Fisher, especially with all this one and the other one have mentioned you.”  
“The other one?” Elena inquired, taking his hand in a puzzled fashion. Puzzlement that only increased when he gave her a little bow and kiss on the hand, followed by a good natured wink.  
“Yea, Drake's gone on about you a few times now. Not too hard to put two and two together now we've met face to face.”  
“Oh,” said Elena, feeling a rush of relief, “you're one of Nate's...business partners. Wait,” she thought for a few seconds and then it clicked, “Cutter! Yes, I remember him mentioning you before. Something about a Rome job?”  
“Ha, that one was riot,” the man chuckled and, now that her very irrational jealousy was fading, Elena was able to look past the rough looks to see the intelligence that rested in those eyes, “though not as much as what he's been through with you from what I've heard. How is he? Haven't heard much the last month or so.”

Great, the negative feelings against Cutter were fading only to be replaced with the complicated feelings regarding Nate. Not least of all that wonderful little pulsing of guilt, which was only exacerbated by the clearly now uncomfortable looking Chloe. And Elena found she really didn't want that; not when, she admitted to herself, she really wanted only to focus on this woman for the evening.  
“So, not that its not wonderful to make your acquaintance Mr Cutter, but I hope I don't have you to thank for my companions tardiness,” said Elena, avoiding the subject while giving the two of them a mock frown, “she's beginning to get a bit predictable of late.”  
“Ha, as if, that's all on her,” Cutter chortled, ignoring the very real frown that Chloe threw in his direction, “just bumped into her on the way and we thought we'd stroll together. Going to see an Opera myself later so I was heading this side of town anyway.”  
It took a great effort of will for Elena not to raise her eyebrows in shock at that, especially given his particular...look...he had going on, though Chloe's smirk clearly showed that she wasn't fooled. Neither was the man either it seemed, as he grinned at her and said,  
“Don't worry, I was going to slip into something more appropriate. Not gonna wander into an Opera house looking like I've just come home from the pub now would I?  
Elena couldn't help laughing at that and was rewarded with Chloe doing the same. God, but the woman had a beautiful laugh. Charlie chuckled as well before waving the both of them goodbye. After a few more quick exchanged words with Chloe he went on his way.  
“So, what did hold you up?” inquired Elena after a few seconds had passed without either of them saying anything, “not that I'm bitter or anything, of course.”  
“Of course,” replied Chloe with smile, “would you believe me if I said I was actually a bit...nervous about tonight and it took me longer than usual to get ready?”  
“Really,” said Elena with an amused snort, “you're going with that as an excuse?”  
“But it's the complete truth,” she replied, looking her full on, a look of uncharacteristic seriousness on her face, “you look amazing, you really do. I had to be...worthy...to be beside such a gorgeous woman.”  
Chloe's reply was so genuine and her gaze so earnest that Elena inadvertently found her answering wry comment being caught in her throat. For a moment the air was charged between them as their eyes locked onto the others. Almost tentatively, Chloe reached out and ran her hand down Elena's arm, causing deep shivers to spread all over her. It wasn't the first time she had touched her; hell, Elena had just been recalling all the times she'd made her blush the other day. But it was the first after such a...real compliment. Hesitantly, Chloe moved closer to her, her increased proximity causing increased heavy breathing from Elena. Her hand raised slowly to her face and brushed aside that damn errant strand of blonde hair that always slipped out of her hairstyle. They paused, looking at each other deeply. For one bright second Elena thought that Chloe was going to lean into her and, truly, she had no idea what she'd do. Kiss her. Push her away. Probably have a heart attack if her current condition was anything to go by. The moment passed though – a look of...something...flashed across Chloe's features and she hurriedly pulled back, clearly trying to disguise the clumsy motion by checking her phone for the time. Elena did her best to push down the intense feelings of disappointment that instantly raised within her; truly, she wasn't used to feeling this emotionally wild. It was an exhausting experience.

Besides she found herself more focused on how suddenly self-conscious she was; here they were, very in public with people walking by them (a few even looking curiously she realised to her panic) and they were having a moment of...what? Passion? Yea, PDA's weren't really her thing most of time. Quickly, Elena struggled to compose her thoughts. There was just something about this woman that overruled her usual instincts. Still, best to tone it down a bit. It seemed Chloe felt the same way; giving her a quick look she smiled at her, apologetically almost.  
“Sorry about that love,” said Chloe, her voice contrite, “didn't mean to get all...well, you now, there” she visibly straightened herself before focusing on the practical, something Elena could appreciate “so, we heading to this show or what. I know I wasn't that late.”  
“Yea, lets...um...lets get moving,” Elena replied a little shakily, before carrying on with a bit more strength to it, “I've been dying to see this show for a while now and I've never had the chance before. I'd hate to miss my chance.”  
“Well, it is my treat” said Chloe, her smile almost back to normal.  
“Oh no,” chided Elena, “you don't have to pull that sort of move. I told you, we both want to see it, we both pay half. That is what friends do Chloe.”  
“Yes, that is what friends do,” said Chloe in reply, her smile now positively wicked, “which is why I said that I'd cover this one. Thats how...nights like this work my beautiful thing.”  
And she offered her arm. Just like that, like some sort of handsome escort. And to hell with it if Elena didn't find herself a little flattered. She gave Chloe a flat look just to let her know that she was only humouring her. But she did rest her hand. It was only polite. And if the happy expression that crossed Chloe's face feel really warm inside, well? As they set off together, heading for the Fortune Theatre where The Woman in Black was showing tonight Chloe said, ever so quietly  
“You do look very beautiful Elena.”  
And Elena's decision not to blush went out of the window.

* * * *

The show was amazing so far. Definitely worth the wait and, yea, yea, guilt again, definitely worth deceiving her boss a little. Not that, being honest, having a chance to see the show was the only reason she found herself uncharacteristically delaying her work. The warm pressure of Chloe's hand lightly, almost absent-mindedly, caressing her arm was a constant reminder of that. Elena had found herself stealthily checking on Chloe a few times and had been relieved to see that she seemed as invested as she was. Though she tried to avoid making comparison's – mainly because down that way lay only a whole nest of guilt and madness – she couldn't help but think on Nate. She really got on well with him, truly she did, and their banter was always fun and fresh. The amount he made her laugh was undeniable and he was always surprising her with the depths of his knowledge and learning. But when it came to anything outside of his own specific areas of interest Nathan could be a little...uncaring. And the theatre was one of those things. So, out of respect for what he liked they just,didn't go. It wasn't a huge issue, it really wasn't. But it was one small thing alongside the...bigger ones. But was Chloe really that different, Elena thought, I mean she is in the same line of work, dwells in the same world. So why was she drawn to her? And why, as like now when Chloe noticed her attention and gave her a warm smile, did she feel such a mix of comfortableness and tension when near her. The answer seemed so obvious and yet Elena feared going there. It wasn't just the whole...lesbian, being attracted to woman thing; though that was admittedly a part of it. It wasn't even Nate and everything there. At the end of day Chloe was...she was a friend. An unexpected friend maybe; a friend who she didn't think she'd ever have, or want, but she'd found this new person in her life to be very important and that was all she wanted this relationship to be. Maybe. Possibly. With a shake of her head she did her best to enjoy the rest of the show and was surprised to see that they had just reached the interval. She applauded along with the rest of the theatre, before stretching out.  
“Thanks for talking me into this,” said Chloe, stretching next to her as well, “when you chatting about it the other day it did sound right up my alley.”  
“I'm glad,” said Elena genuinely, “I'm just glad you had some 'contacts' who could get us last minute tickets.”  
“It was nothing shady, I've already said that.”  
“Of course,” said Elena, not believing her wide eyed innocence for a second.  
Chloe chuckled before giving her a quick wink and arching her body as she stretched again. A stretch which pulled her top tight and framed her body beautifully. Oh well, thought Elena dazedly, eyes annoyingly glued on the sight in front of her, looks like my sexuality is something I need to re-examine at some point. And of course Chloe noticed her ogling her and of course that made her grin again.  
“I don't know about you,” said Chloe, a little smugly Elena thought, “but I'm feeling a drink. You coming to the bar?”  
“Give me a second and I'll be right there,” Elena replied, shaking her head ruefully.  
Hopping up Chloe headed with a fair number of the other patrons out of the main hall while Elena stayed seated, rummaging in her small shoulder bag. She'd turned her phone off (obviously) but she had promised to stay in contact with her soon to be new team. Huh, she thought, speak of the devil, her phone was flashing. Flipping it open she was shocked to see who the missed call was from. It had been Nate. 

For a second she sat frozen, the reality of her situation pulling in on her. Here she was, in a relationship and steadily employed, and instead of doing anything to do with either of them she was...here. Out at night with a woman who she really barely knew and yet couldn't help thinking about and who she apparently was completely attracted to; which, considering Elena had been pretty sure in her life that she was straight, was quite the surprise to say the least. For a few moments longer she just sat there, staring at the name on the phone. Finally she shook herself, stood up and headed out of the theatre for now. The drink and Chloe would have to wait for a short while. Whatever faults he might have, Nate never called her when she was meant to be busy unless there was a legitimate reason. Luckily, her phone contract was great with international calls – a absolute necessity in her line of work. Enjoying the cool evening air outside the theatre she rang the number back. Maybe...maybe with all the confusion she was feeling right now all she really needed was to reaffirm things with the man she was so fond of. And if that reasoning left her a little cold it was the best she had for now.  
“Hey there Elena, good to catch you” said the very familiar voice on the other end of the phone.  
“Hey Nate” she replied, her voice cracking slightly.


	4. At the theatre/At home

Chloe

Pushing through the crush of people building around the small wooden bar Chloe found herself desperately trying to stop her face from breaking out into a wide grin. No such luck; Elena's cutely shell-shocked expression as she clearly ogled her came back to mind and Chloe felt her lips spread yet again. Not that she could talk, she thought to herself as she finally reached the front of the crowd, she'd been pretty blatant herself in her checking out of Elena's little ensemble. No blame there though in the slightest; Elena had looked all kinds of scrumptious and, adding in her slightly embarrassed, slightly defiant attitude, it had done things to Chloe that made her truly question her preconceived sexual orientation. Giving her order to the flustered young man who was serving Chloe rested her elbows on the counter and decided to collect her thoughts for a moment and ponder about how the evening was going; anything to get her head out the gutter. She was having a great time, she conceded, running into Charlie had been fun, the show was really fun and all in all it had been an awesome date. But that was the sticking point right there, the whole “date” thing. Chloe wasn't inexperienced when it came to relationship stuff; even if most of hers had been on the shorter side – either through necessity or by choice. The thing is, she considered, handing over a tenner to the barman and moving her drinks slightly to the side so others could get in, if she was being honest with herself, she was pretty much winging it so far. Not meaning to come across as someone overly old fashioned at all but she was kind of used to the men doing most of the work when it came to this sort of thing. Being the outright pursuer was a new experience for her and, though Elena was clearly receptive (she'd proved that much certainly), Chloe was still a little hesitant to how far she actually wanted to take this. 

Elena was such good company, that was the real problem in some ways. It might sound disgustingly high school, thought Chloe with a smirk, but in some ways she didn't want to spoil the friendship that they had fallen into. Chloe didn't have many people she was close to, trust issues and all that, but Elena had been an unexpected new bright point. Not even a week ago when they'd been in the pub together she'd had a half thought about whether she'd be able to manage without her in her life. She'd shaken it away then but now she was sure – she didn't want to lose this woman. Phew, these thoughts are all kinds of a little heavy, thought Chloe taking pull on her drink, better not be getting all ahead of myself. Lets just enjoy the night, see where it leads. The babble of the other theatre patrons washed over her as Chloe decided to take the drinks and move aside; there was a clear space near the door to the little bar so she rested there. Putting the drinks down she glanced at her watch a few times, then berated herself for her impatience. Elena had said she'd be right up. Besides, she thought with a chuckle, she might keep me hanging on purpose. Chloe really hadn't intended to be late today; or the other day or the time before that. But the way that Elena huffed about it was adorable. Chloe had been finding lots of things about the other woman adorable really; every time they meet there was something else she noticed. 

Fifteen minutes later Chloe was starting to get a bit worried. The interval was only half an hour long and already other people were beginning to trickle away and re-find their seats and yet she hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of Elena. Scowling she checked her watch again and found herself second guessing. They had said they'd meet up here, hadn't they? It's not like she would have gotten lost of anything asinine like that. Chloe hovered indecisively for another few moments before making a decision to go back to her place in the theatre. Maybe Elena was waiting there, getting all impatient herself. Taking Elena's drink, hers was long finished, she made her way back into the auditorium proper. Descending the stairs she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar bob of blonde hair in their seats. Chloe realised she must have misunderstood after all and she felt a little silly for wasting so much time hanging around upstairs.   
“Hey,” she said, plonking herself down into her chair and startling Elena if her small jump was anything to go by, “sorry for the wait and all and...” here she found herself pausing as she took in the other woman's hunched posture, “Elena, are you ok?”  
“What do you mean,” asked Elena, now having to turn to look at her, an eyebrow raised enquiringly, “shouldn't I be? What, have you done something I should be worried about?”  
“No, no, nothing like that,” Chloe chuckled shakily, “just then...just something seemed...”  
“Chloe, are you sure you're the one who's ok?” asked Elena after another pause in which Chloe had found herself unable to vocalise what she was feeling. Something about Elena as she'd sat down had seemed very off and, now she looked closer, her face seemed a little red. And not the kind of red that she found so adorable. Still, Elena face was now scrunching in worry, about Chloe no less it seemed, so she decided to just drop it for now.  
“Nothing Sunshine, just missed you upstairs is all, thought that was where we were meeting – hell, no harm done though,” she replied, handing the drink over, keeping her voice as casual as possible even if a small, little, minuscule bit of actual hurt crept into her tone.  
And it seems that Elena picked up on that if the way her face fell again was anything to go by, making Chloe instantly berate herself for being an idiot. She was just telling herself what a good time she'd been having and now her she was making Elena feel bad. They sat there in awkward silence for almost an entire minute as the sounds of the hustle and bustle of people finding their seats and chatting all around washed over them; Chloe desperately racking her brains to find some way to unjam that damn foot from her mouth. 

In the end though it was Elena who broke the mood. Brushing a bit of errant hair out of her face she caught Chloe's eye as she was sitting there awkwardly and gave her a cute little rueful smile. Not able to stop herself Chloe smiled back and in no time at all they were beaming at each other like idiots. Elena then began to chuckle and before they knew it they were laughing at the silliness of it all.   
“I'm sorry there petal,” said Chloe once they'd caught their breaths, “didn't mean to get all antsy at you there. Guess I'm just a little impatient is all.”  
“I could have told you that,” replied Elena with a snort, then chuckling again as Chloe gave her a mock glare, “and I'm the one who's sorry. There was something I needed to, um,” a slight hesitation here that Chloe couldn't help but pick up on, “sort, on the phone. It overran and I felt a little bad about it. You weren't being antsy; I'm sorry that I was all over-sensitive.”  
“No harm done; and I mean it this time,” said Chloe, genuine relief going through her, “so, work and all that junk?”  
“Yea, just work, hounding me,” said Elena, laughing a little shakily it seemed to Chloe, before they both noticed the lights starting to dim around them, “Thanks for the drink and I'm sorry again. I'll tell you about it later.”  
“Sure thing love, no pressure there,” assured Chloe giving her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She didn't know what was really going on but like hell did she want to upset her again. As much as she enjoyed Elena's spunky energy it seemed that she was completely vulnerable to seeing her look even slightly unhappy. Settling into her seat she rested her hand on the armrest, only to almost jump out of her skin as she felt a warm hand slip into hers. Not wanting to jinx it by looking she opened her hand slightly only to feel Elena's fingers link with hers and then clasp hold, almost tightly. As much as she tried to control her face she couldn't help a grin from spreading and, glancing sideways, she saw that Elena's face was both adorably red and sporting a pleased little smile of her own. 

One amazing show later and Chloe didn't know what to do with herself. Her and Elena had held hands all the way through the second half and – honestly, kill her for sounding so high school - Chloe found that she couldn't contain her happiness. They had only let go briefly to applaud at the end of the show and then it had been Elena who had slipped her hand back, clasping onto her like it was natural or something. Even now, as they both made their way out the theatre and out into the colder London evening, Chloe could feel the soft skin of Elena's palm caressing hers and it was driving her wild. And, just maybe, filling her with a little bit of fear as well. It just felt too right, as if it had always been nestled in there, and that was a scarily possessive thought to be having about anyone, let alone this particular woman. Also, along with that, came the problem of what now; in terms of both right now as they loitered together waiting for the crush of people to let up and in the longer term as well. Almost bitterly Chloe thought back to herself a week ago, confidently deciding that she was going to seduce this cute blonde thing that was now huddled up close to her side as the crowds swept past them. How bloody naive and short-sighted had she been. Because Chloe no longer just wanted to bed Elena, even if that had been all that had been on her mind which, even back then, she kind of doubted. No, the longer she felt Elena 's hand in hers the more she realised that she just didn't want to let go. Like ever. Yea, so maybe there was a lot of fear after all.   
“So, um, Chloe,” spoke up Elena next to her, breaking Chloe out of her thoughts, “we should probably get going then. Looks like we can breath a little now.”  
“Looks like it,” admitted Chloe before biting the bullet and just asking, “so, we never really talked about what we were going to do after. Want to go for a drink or something or you ready to head back to yours now?”  
As she looked at her Chloe could visibly see Elena hesitating before answering. She seemed to look down at their still joined hands before taking a deep breath and looking at Chloe square in the eye,  
“I was thinking we could maybe go to, um, you place. You were saying about showing me around, could be a good time.” said Elena, a slight quiver to her voice betraying the nervousness behind her apparently steadfast gaze.   
For her part Chloe was floored. For a few seconds she just took in this beautiful woman in front of her, her mind a sudden blank. Never would she have thought that Elena would be the one who initiated...wait, no reason to get ahead of herself. Bad Chloe. Gulping on a suddenly dry throat she answered shakily,   
“Why the hell not. It's not like its far. Nightcap, or something like that.”  
“Something like that, yes,” answered Elena with a wry twist to her lips, obviously picking up on Chloe's own nervousness and damn if that didn't make Chloe's heart beat all the faster. 

 

* * * *

As she buzzed herself into her apartment complex Chloe couldn't help noticing that her hand still had the slightest bit of shake to it. Shame, the taxi ride had really done wonders for her nerves, she'd kind of hoped that any signs of internal conflict would have faded. As her and Elena had waited for the cab it had been unbearably awkward, neither of them really able to spark a proper conversation, but, when actually in the cab, they had both relaxed it seemed. Maybe it was being away from other people (Chloe had noticed the odd curious eye flickering towards their still joined hands) or maybe it was fact that the decision had now been made, for the both of them. Whatever the reason the banter had finally began to flow between them again, though Chloe found that she inadvertently tuned down the sexual flirting. They had a good time; so much so that Chloe was a little miffed that the cab didn't take that long at all. Stupid, unreliable London cabs – trust them to be efficient the one time she didn't want them to.   
“This is where you're staying,” whistled Elena behind her appreciably, “when you said you were staying in Paddington of all places I knew it would be nice but still. I know you've probably already said but still, how the hell could you afford this?”  
“Connections my dear, obviously,” said Chloe, smirking at Elena's little eye roll, “nothing seedy, calm yourself. Building owners an old friend of my fathers. Swings me a downgraded rent whenever I'm back in town. Says he likes the idea of me somewhere safe.”  
“He has met you before, hasn't he?” queried Elena, eyebrow adorably raised.  
“I think its sweet,” said Chloe defensively, holding the now open door for her...date? Shaking her head she shut the door and grasped hold of Elena's hand again with a quick, “follow me.”  
Nodding to the concierge, and chuckling as she heard Elena's mutter of “how fancy” behind her, Chloe headed to the elevator trying to blot out the main thought now pulsing through her mind again.  
Damn did Elena feel so right in her hand.

It wasn't far too her apartment really, just the eighth floor. Having Elena up close to her in the elevator had been an exquisite torture; Chloe had never noticed it before but she had a very faint smell of vanilla to her and, combine that with the growing redness of her cheeks as she obviously felt the heat of Chloe's regard, it was all she could do to stop herself from just grabbing her and doing...something. However, there was a major block still holding her back – despite her now very obvious attraction she still hesitated to take that first step; something which, if she was being brutally honest, had never been much of an issue before. So, still undecided, they slipped through her door and into her own space. The apartment was relatively humble considering its location; just a simple one bedroom dealy though the kitchen was pretty sweet and the view, which Chloe didn't personally care that much about but whatever, was alright.   
“Wow,” commented Elena, looking around and clearly seeing the lack of much personal stuff, “I can really see you've made this place yours. Very homey.”  
“Funny girl,” snorted Chloe, shrugging off her jacket, “I told you before, I don't really do the whole laying roots thing. You're kind of the same, right.”  
Elena hesitated, before shrugging and answering, ruefully it seemed to Chloe,  
“Guess you're bang on the money there. Guess it comes with the job sometimes; never knowing where you'll be sent or what you'll be doing next. It's exciting and all but, well. Still,” and here she really did hesitate, quite significantly, before flickering her eyes to Chloe and then continuing in a much smaller voice, “was maybe looking to change that.”  
Damn, the subtext there was loud and clear and way too heavy for Chloe right this second. They'd only just got in! Casting her mind around desperately, she inanely blurted out,  
“Drink! I mean, would you like one. A drink I mean, would you like a drink?”  
Ouch. Thankfully, Elena seemed as ok with the abrupt change of topic as she was if the sudden relived expression on her face was anything to go by.   
“I'd love a drink,” she replied, a little quickly, before smiling and perching on the sofa, “I'll be right here.”  
“Gotcha, be right back!” Chloe said, fleeing into the little kitchen with as much dignity as she could muster. Which, being honest, probably wasn't that much.

Returning a few seconds later, drinks from the fridge in hand, Chloe tried to calm herself. So what if she'd just had a great night, maybe even one of the best in a very long time? So what if she had a hot woman in her apartment, one who occupied her thoughts just a bit too much? So what if it had been a while since she last had time for, well, any sexiness, with anyone else? She was going to be calm, collected and, above all, try to push down the rampant horniness rising inside her. All that of course went right out of the window when she actually saw Elena; she'd slipped off her cute heels and was massaging her legs, her black cocktail dress riding up just enough to show a tantalising amount of thigh. Something shot through her at that, something primal and fierce. The sight of Elena here, on her sofa, in her apartment ,was suddenly too much to bear. All the guilt, all the questions and debating; Chloe actually felt them leave her mind. In their place was a much simpler desire. Putting the drinks down uncaringly Chloe made her way swiftly over to Elena, her mind finally silent.  
“Hey there, hope you don't mind...” Elena's words cut off when she saw her, immediately picking up on the shift in mood.   
With a smooth movement Chloe sat down close next to her, not taking her gaze from Elena for a moment. As she watched she saw her visibly gulp, her face all of sudden flushed from more than just the warmth of the apartment. All hesitation gone Chloe reached out and did what she'd wanted to do for too long; namely cup Elena's beautiful face in her hand. The skin was wonderfully soft, just like her hands had been, and so warm. Inadvertently maybe, Elena nuzzled into her touch before coming to herself and pulling back slightly. Chloe was having none of that; her other hand shot out and took hold of Elena's arm, gently but still firmly. Their eyes locked and, asserting a moment of control over herself, Chloe gazed deeply into the brown eyes across from her. What she saw was partly fear but also excitement and that’s what spurred her on.   
“Chloe, I...I'm not sure...” Elena stuttered out weakly before stopping as Chloe drew herself closer still. Despite her own need Chloe moved towards the gorgeous blonde slowly, giving her time to stop her. And, despite her words and the fear, it seemed that Elena wanted this too if the way she moved closer herself was anything to go by. Closing her eyes, and with as much restraint as possible, Chloe placed her lips on the other woman's. They were a little dry at first but ever so sweet and it was all Chloe could do to stop herself from audibly groaning as she felt Elena respond all the more; pushing into her and pressing their lips more firmly together. It seemed to last forever and yet only an instant; and was both simultaneously one of the best and worst moments of Chloe's life. The best was the obvious satisfaction and joy she felt surging within her, combined with the beautiful sensation of the other woman pressed up against her.

The worst was the feeling of wetness of her cheeks. Opening her eyes she was horrified to see tears rolling down Elena's face, an awful contradiction to the eagerness of her lips. Even as she pulled away from her in sudden panic she saw that Elena kept her own eyes closed as the liquid continued to pour. The sinking of her heart was horrendously painful as she held this woman, a woman who had become so dear to her, and had to watch as sadness began to contort the features that only moments before had been laughing with humour. Desperately she hugged Elena to her and held her as she began to audibly weep onto her shoulder; Chloe's mind now a horrible blank of panic and hurt.


	5. At Chloe's apartment

Elena

She'd tried. She'd really, really tried. To hold it back, to bury it inside, to push it down with all the other events, thoughts and feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her. It just wasn't something she wanted to deal with, was even used to having to deal with. At heart she knew that she was a pragmatic, practical and stable individual. In everything she'd ever done she'd assessed the situation before choosing the optimal path; using and subverting peoples expectations of her. She was not the kind of person prone to wild swings of emotions and she certainly wasn't someone who broke down – ever.

Holding tightly to Chloe however Elena found that she just couldn't stop weeping. It was just all too much, everything was catching up to her and it was her own god-damn fault. The rise of satisfaction that the wonderful kiss had brought had opened up all her other gates and, try as she might to hold it back, it had all surged out. The guilt, her own feelings, her situation – it was all on her. Some part of her wanted to blame it on drink (not that she'd had much), on stress, even on the other woman holding onto her; but she knew she couldn't. She felt Chloe's hands stroking her hair, futilely trying to calm her and, even without looking, she knew that her expression would be one of shock and hurt. And that was Elena's fault too. Which, of course, just made her cry all the more.

“Elena, Elena, shh, shh. Please Elena, please,” cooed Chloe, the panic very evident in her tone.

“Chloe...I'm sor...I'm sorr...ry, I can't...I can't...I'm sorry, oh Chloe...” tried Elena breathely through her sobs.

“Sunshine, I don't know how to...I don't know what to do Elena,” said Chloe, her self-frustration clear to hear.

“Its not you...I'm trying...Chloe...I'm sorry, I'm sorry...oh god, I, I don't know...”

“Please Elena, please, just please calm yourself, I'm here, its fine,”

“Bu...ut, its not, its not fine and it's all...its all myy...my faul...”

“No! Never say that!” exclaimed Chloe loudly, shocking Elena into silence for a brief moment. Pulling away so she could see her face Elena was even more shocked to see such a twisted guilt-wracked expression on Chloe's gorgeous features.

“Its not you Elena! You aren't at fault here, don't you dare think that! I'm the one who...it was me... not you,” she said, the forcefulness in her voice petering out towards the end.

Silence fell between them briefly – well, as silent as it could be with Elena still pointlessly crying obviously – before Chloe suddenly tore herself away from her and stood up off the sofa, turning away as she did so, obviously needing some space from all of...this. Watching Chloe as she stood there, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort, Elena couldn't help but immediately miss the feel of Chloe's closeness. And didn't that just say it all. She could see Chloe's body shaking slightly as she clearly dealt with something of her own but she didn't turn around, nor did she speak. The silence began to stretch between them and, lacking any new impetuous, Elena finally found her tears beginning to stop. Awkwardly, she tried to dry her face with the neckline of her stupid overly-expensive dress, starting, now the initial wave of emotion was ebbing, to feel incredibly mortified. What a way to ruin the evening, the moment, damn near everything! She'd never got this upset before, not even over stupid Nate and.... Just thinking of him brought back the main thing she'd been trying to suppress – that phone call earlier in the evening. And that just made her more upset, which was so bloody aggravating! All because of this...whatever this was. Maybe unfairly she now glared at Chloe's turned back, finding something annoying about her continued lack of response. Dammit, this wasn't her! She didn't get like this, not for anyone! With a twisted surge she felt a rise of anger at having to feel like this and, as unjustified as it was, it immediately made her want to lash out.

“Say something!” she demanded, her voice rough from crying, “Don't just stand there all silent, say something!”

That made Chloe turn around, thank god, although Elena couldn't help but feel another tiny stab of guilt over the sudden confusion on her face. She ruthlessly shoved that aside, taking comfort in her hotter emotions instead. 

“Its my fault, I know that, but I can't stand you being quiet as well. Just, I don't know, have a go at me or something!”

“How...how could I do that! This is all on me, I know that, so how could I; how could I take it out on you?” demanded Chloe back, her voice shaking, like she cared, like this was all real. In her rising anger Elena couldn't help interpreting what she said the wrong way.

“So this is what you wanted?” 

“What, Elena, why would you say that...you were the one saying things like you wanted to stay and stuff like that...”

“I know! And now I feel like an idiot! This is what you wanted wasn't it! To see me hurt! Well, it worked, congratulations!” yelled Elena, her frustration making her voice rise in volume.

“Elena...what are you talking about, why would I want to hurt you?” replied Chloe, confusion echoing in her words and, she was right, what was Elena talking about? 

And that's what it was wasn't it, she suddenly realised in flash as Chloe stood there, apparently stunned by her sudden accusation, that's what had been always lurking there, under everything. From that very first email, every undefined meeting, right through till now. The fear, the paranoia, that, despite all of Chloe's flirting and friendliness, despite this rising connection, that this was all some elaborate scheme. To get back at her, to hurt her. For taking that one man, the one who's name they both avoided. The one who's presence had lain between them this entire time.

“Why me?” she asked quietly, her burst of anger fading to bitter embers along with that realisation.

“What!? Sunshine, I've gotta say you have me bloody lost here,” said Chloe, before smoothing over her very apparent confusion with a more light hearted mask “I mean, first you're crying, and that was terrifying by the way, then angry and yelling at me and now...if I was some kind of a typical man then I'd...”

“Chloe, please. I'm sorry but I'm serious,” she schooled her features, trying to temper her still burning emotions, and looked Chloe square in the eyes, cutting her off mid banter, “this is important and again, I'm sorry for how all this has panned out, but I need to know.”

Chloe seemed to pause then, sighing slightly, she lightly perched herself on the other end of the sofa. She pursed her full lips before visibly collecting herself...and then pausing again and looking in Elena's direction.

“Ok, I'll talk, I can do that but, so, and I'm not trying to sound all jerky here, but, well, have you calmed down? Because, all kidding aside, that really scared me.”

Elena managed a very small consoling smile at that, which Chloe looked very relieved to see.

“Yea, I really am sorry there. Took me by surprise as well.”

“No kidding,” said Chloe with a snort of relief, “because, and I know I haven't known you that long, but I have never seen you like that.”

“I don't usually get like this,” replied Elena quietly, openly alluding to more than just her crying. And of course Chloe picked up on that – she was much more perceptive than she gave herself credit for. And so they both sat there, Chloe nervously licking her lips then looking away, both silent again; before Elena gathered her courage and, taking a breath, asked again.

“I meant what I asked Chloe. I have to know. You've never said, and I've never wanted to ask, but I can't keep it in anymore. Why this? Why did you message me that time?” and, the core question of course, the words coming out strained due to her own now burgeoning anxiety, “Why me?”

“Sunshine, I...I mean. Do you need to know? Can't we just...”said Chloe, hesitation and (was that fear?) heavy in her words

“No Chloe,” Elena said firmly, letting a little bit of her former anger warm her words, “we've both ducked and dodged saying things. Hiding from what we don't want to say, never even mentioning my partner,” yea, they both flinched at that, “but I can't leave this unspoken anymore. Just tell me, don't be silent, not anymore, why me!?”

“Why do I need to say it!?” countered back Chloe hotly, looking hunted, “what will it change!?”

“I have to know!” said Elena, pulling herself up from her slump and getting closer to the other woman, causing her to pull herself back in obvious trepidation, “because if this is all some game, some trick, some conquest, I need to know before I...before I...”

“Elena, is that...do you really think that I'd do that?” demanded back Chloe, hurt now flashing across her face. And as much as that reassured Elena a bit, it wasn't enough.

“I don't know Chloe,” said Elena, before taking hold of her arm, “but please, just say it. Answer the question. I can't...whatever this is...I can't, not until I know.”

“Ok, ok, alright, don't look at me like that, all pleadingly, it's not good for me,” said Chloe desperately “just, give me a minute, I will, I just need to collect my thoughts, I...ah, to hell with it,” before surprising Elena by pulling her in for a hug. With an involuntary yelp she stiffened her body, then, after struggling with her own inner turmoil, she gave up and did what she really wanted to do; namely, wrapping her arms around Chloe's athletic form. It felt way too good to be in her arms and, despite everything, she couldn't help but feel a spark of desire form again. That had always been there as well it seemed. Not trusting herself to try to deal with that right now she pulled back from Chloe as gently as possible; not wanting it to seem like a rejection. She was still really worried that that was how Chloe had interpreted her tears. Not, of course, that she wanted to go on with this date or whatever before Chloe talked, of course, but...argh! Damn thoughts. 

“Alright, don't glare, I'll talk, I'll talk!” said Chloe defensively, warding off Elena's now very focused gaze with her hands.

“It's just, I'm worried that...just whatever I say, I don't want to freak you out or scare you off or anything because I'm not good with this stuff Elena; this isn't normal for me either so...yes, I'll stop blathering,” she carried on, her entire being radiating such nervousness that Elena's heart couldn't help but rise to see such a normally confident person in such a state. 

Chloe took a visibly deep breath then, shifting herself till she looked more comfortable, she lightly laid her hand on Elena's. Elena visibly started, unexpected contact and all, but, after seeing the insecurity in Chloe's face that surely mirrored her own, she opened her hand and linked their fingers. Chloe smiled at her gratefully before, after another deep breath, starting.

“This is going to sound like a strange place to start but, I wanted to know, what did you think of me when we first met each other?” asked Chloe.

“What, the very first time? In the square, in the Valley of the Temples?”

“Yea, that's the one.”

“I don't know,” said Elena, casting her mind back. With all the subsequent events of that particular 'adventure' that initial meeting was a bit of a blur. Straining she thought hard, and then continued, “if I'm being honest, not much? I mean, you were interesting because you were with, you know, but I didn't really think much beyond thinking you were quite fun to quip with. Especially with himself giving so much easy ammo.”

“You see, it was the same with me!” said Chloe enthusiastically, “I mean, I noticed that you were pretty, of course, but only in the fact that I could twit Nate about it.”

That name again. Elena had been avoiding saying it, there was still too much anger and guilt there that needed to be dealt with, but if Chloe could say it, could think of and mention him, then so could she. 

“Its just,” said Chloe, the sudden drop in her tone catching Elena's full attention, “It didn't stay that way.”

“What...what do you mean?” queried Elena after Chloe had paused for a slightly long time.

“Well, it's just, when we were captured together...” Chloe began, before obviously changing her mind after she seemed to suddenly remember something, “oh god, before that, that time with your cameraman! We avoided talking about this, so I never...Elena, I never said that...”

“It's fine Chloe,” interrupted Elena, really not wanting to relive the whole Jeff incident right now, “I know you're sorry and all that, so lets just, I don't know, one guilt at a time, how about that?”

“Ha, one guilt at a time, I like that!” snorted out Chloe with a burst of unexpected laughter, her features lighting up. With a rueful chuckle she squeezed Elena's hand.

“So, as I was saying, when we'd been grabbed by Lazarevic's goons together; which, by the way, made me so bloody terrified,” Elena couldn't help raising a sceptical eyebrow at that, which Chloe noticed, “I was, honest! I know I project this whole 'I'm a badass' persona but come on – these were a bunch of overly-violent Russian military thugs led by a psycho. Who wouldn't be scared? And, and please, you have to remember that I didn't know you at this point, well, I kinda expected you to be breaking down.”

“Charming,” said Elena flatly, a little peeved; though it was ironic considering her conduct this evening.

“Like I said, I didn't know you, only had Nate's word on your toughness,” clarified Chloe defensively, “So there we were, guns pointed at us and him, with that sleazebag Harry, scampering away like the spider monkey that he is. And do you know? You turned to me and made a joke about it! Right there, arseholes all around us, and you were still quipping!”

Elena couldn't help but blush from the sheer admiration that Chloe had in her voice.

“I was just running on bravado – you should know that.”

“But still, that was awesome! And I thought 'If this white-bread picket fence type'” she actually had the gall to chuckle at Elena's glare this time, “didn't know you, keep saying! Anyway, I thought that if you were calm, then like hell would I freak out. And that, that kinda saved me, you know?”

“Chloe” breathed Elena, touched at her sincerity.

“Anyway,” said Chloe shifting insecurely, “the time when I really noticed you, when you really got to me was after that. After those creatures had attacked, in the city of Shambala proper, when I wanted to just leave and you were all...”

“I know what I was like, can we just skip that,” interrupted Elena, her memory of that moment making her a little uncomfortable with the way she'd been so self-righteous. Especially considering the way it all ended up – with Nate being the grand hero and her just the dead weight. 

“But that's just it,” urged Chloe, actually going so far as to reach out and touch Elena's face with her other hand, “you were the one who convinced me that we needed to stay, not Drake. I was used to his whole 'I'm the hero' mentality but you, you were different, more, I don't know. Real.”

“You've always been that way and you carried on being that way, all through the rest of it. It made me feel like crap sometimes actually, comparing myself to you, but I couldn't help but find myself drawn to you. And then...Harry...after finding the sap crystal...”

This was now getting a bit intense for Elena, despite the fact that she was the one who had insisted on this. That moment in particular was not one she wanted to deal with not...hot, pain, panting, desperation, cries...Quickly she tried to steer their conversation back on point.

“Chloe, not that its not fun reliving those thrilling events, but, well its not what I asked, and...”she began.

“But this is all it!” insisted Chloe loudly, tightening her grip on Elena's hand, “You wanted to know why and this is why! You stuck in my thoughts and I just couldn't, I couldn't shake you. I realised I wanted you and it just, it scared me. I thought I still cared for Nate, I thought he was the one I was jealous for and yet here was some random woman taking up my thoughts. I didn't even know I liked blondes that way, let alone woman! I wanted you and I didn't really know why!”

Silence reigned between them after that passionate decree. Now the initial moment had passed Chloe herself looked put out by her own loud exclamation, though she didn't remove her hand from Elena's face. Her usually smirking lips were pressed together in consternation and even the hand placed ever so gently on her face had a tremor to it. For her own part, Elena was stunned by the strength of Chloe's words. Her image of Chloe was of one who was always in control, always confident, walking through life with a swagger. This whole time that's the Chloe she'd seen – with small flashes of the genuine woman who lay beneath. But this was something more, this Chloe had a rawness to her that spoke to her own internal struggles. Without a thought for the wider consequences or reasons Elena pulled Chloe closer to her and, before she could utter a word, kissed her. After a brief hesitation Chloe was kissing her back, hard, and, without even thinking, Elena opened her mouth wider; a delicious shiver running through her as she felt Chloe's wicked tongue flick against hers. Determined to make a better show of it than last time Elena ran her hand through Chloe's silky black hair, before pulling her in all the closer, suddenly frustrated at the distance between them. They continued like that for a time, the sweetness of Chloe's lips fogging Elena's thoughts all the more. 

Eventually though they parted, if only to take a breath. In the heat of the moment they had become very dishevelled; Elena couldn't help noticing that her dress had ridden up exposing a lot of leg, whereas Chloe's red halter top had slipped off one of her shoulders, baring a delicious looking glimpse of chest. With a concentrated effort she tore her eyes away, only to immediately chuckle when she say that apparently Chloe was dealing with the same struggle in regards to her breasts. Catching each others gaze they both shared a quick, slightly guilty (but fun guilty, not the other kind, not right at this moment) smile, before, more slowly this time, both going back in for a kiss. This one was briefer but no less fun and, afterwards, Elena found herself resting her forehead on the other woman's, futilely trying to get her breath back. She was certainly no virgin, and kissing was nothing new, but this situation was certainly making her feel like one – all giddy and unsure. She took some consolation in the fact that Chloe obviously felt the same way. Still, this was all fun, but they really hadn't finished talking or, in fact, dealt with anything at all. Elena's fault, again, but still. Luckily, Chloe spoke up first before Elena could think of a way to broach the subject.

“Elena,” she said, “You have to know, I wasn't intending to hurt you or deceive...”

“Chloe, stop, don't!” insisted Elena, cutting her off quickly, guilt curdling her insides, “I'm sorry I even said that, I truly didn't mean it. I don't think you're that kind of person, I really don't. Hell, if you were this wouldn't be an issue. I was just angry at myself for not being decisive and with Nate's call this evening...”

“Wait, it was Nate who called?” questioned Chloe, her eyes suddenly filled with trepidation.

“Oh, yea, that,” said Elena, now even more annoyed at herself for letting it slip like that, “look, can I, can I talk about it later...after us?”

Chloe hesitated, before actually shaking her head. Then, wrapping her arms around Elena in what was a deeply possessive manner she looked her full on, her gaze containing so much raw passion that it made Elena's heart almost skip a bit.

“No. No Elena, we need to talk about him now. You were right, we've both been dodging it and its not right and its not fair. But more than that,” and here she took a deep breath before stating clearly, “no more hiding from me either. Its messed up and its maybe the wrong time but its what it is.”

“Elena Fisher,” said Chloe, her face incredibly serious, “I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you and I want to be with you. As in dating. As in girlfriend. And that's the damn truth.”

Chloe's face, her voice, her gaze, they showed only sincerity, truth and, now she looked closer, yes, love. So much so that it was all Elena could do to hold back her tears; but for a very different reason this time. As she watched she saw Chloe's features begin to fall in response to her lack of response. Damn it all, damn this timing, damn being here, damn her for doing this to her and, while she was at it, damn to herself for waiting even this long to answer back. Before Chloe could get too upset Elena breathed out the words that were under everything; the ones under even the fear, the guilt, the lust, under absolutely everything she'd been feeling from the very first time she'd laid eyes on her.

“I think I love you to,” she said quietly, before adding, a little irritatedly, “and damn you for it.”


	6. The apartment

Chloe

Chloe Frazer knew and understood all about fear. Those shows and people that tried to make out 'adventurers' as emotionless or cavalier individuals, able to deal with any scenario without a blip of issue, were talking out of their arse. Chloe felt it all the time in her line of work; that nagging, creeping fear of a situation taking the turn for the worst; the exhilarating rush of fear during combat; the panicky, cloying fear of being trapped underwater or in a cave – all of them were types she'd felt. The way to deal was not to pretend you didn't feel it but instead accept it and embrace it for what it was; just a biological response. However, this situation, right now, right here, with Elena held out in front of her, reaching inside of herself to find the courage to do something she rarely tried to do – namely, put her emotions on the line – Chloe felt a type of fear that she hadn't felt in a long, long time. 

“Elena Fisher, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you and I want to be with you. As in dating. As in girlfriend. And that's the damn truth.”

Those words. So serious, so earnest. This wasn't like her, this wasn't Chloe, the swaggering baddass that she tried to be. And, after uttering them and watching, the seconds passing with agonizing slowness, as the beautiful blonde in front of her seemed to struggle with her own response, the fear flooded her. An empty, hollow, desperate type of fear, that sapped all strength from her as the seconds marched ruthlessly onwards. The fear of rejection. And it hurt, it hurt more than she would credit it. This is why she stayed away from situations like this – dammit, hadn't her life taught her enough to not get this emotionally attached! Why had she listened to Elena and poured her heart out, it never was a good idea and it never bloody worked anyway! What a goddamn fool to think...

““I think I love you to,” said a quiet voice from the woman in front of her, abruptly cutting off Chloe's increasingly angry thoughts, “and damn you for it” she continued with an adorably irritated frown. 

“Elena, did you just...did you...I mean, you just said that...”Chloe stammered, her thoughts now a confused muddle through the haze of shock. Of course she'd confessed wanting Elena to answer back but part of her must have already assumed the worst and now all her thoughts were a whirl and, aw dammit, now Elena was frowning at her, shit.

“Don't make me say it again ok,” Elena said firmly, an embarrassed little blush on her cheek, before saying, a little nervously it seemed, “this is what you wanted, wasn't it?” and holy hell, this was real, wasn't it, thought Chloe, if a bit unsure if her tone was anything to go by and, yep, there we go, she's frowning again, and, oh, no, she's trying to pull back, can't have that.

Shutting all her thoughts out Chloe grabbed hold of Elena and hugged her to her hard, burying her head into her shoulder, ignoring the startled yelp the other woman gave at her sudden movement. Elena started to say something then stopped, presumably feeling how hard Chloe was shaking. And she was shaking hard, her system now awash with adrenaline and relief and, crap, still a little bit of fear after all. She just held Elena too her, taking comfort in her warmth and the silky feeling of her dress, taking in her gorgeous scent and just willing herself to calm down. All of these emotions, the back and forth pull of joy and despair during the evening, it had all been too much, it was exhausting. After a long moment she felt Elena's arms encircle her, before, bizarrely, raising one of her hands and beginning to start to stroke her hair. It was so unexpected that Chloe almost jerked away but Elena's whispered voice pulled her back,

“It's ok Chloe,” she said soothingly, as if addressing a young girl, “I'm here. And, for now at least, I'm not going anywhere. So just, I don't know, relax. I'm here.”

“I'm not a little girl you know,” laughed Chloe, a little shakily she had to admit, “but thanks, I guess.”

“Well, I'm not used to this you know,” replied Elena and even without seeing her clearly Chloe could just hear the slight pout in her words, “I can stop if you want but you were the one who grabbed me...”

“No, no, its fine, please, don't stop on my account!” responded Chloe quickly, “just surprised is all.”

“That's alright then,” said Elena, continuing the motion, her soft touch on Chloe's hair causing a small shiver to run through her. Instinctively she tightened her grip on the other woman, only to release it at her grunted complaint. For a short while they just stayed like that; Elena's hand stroking through her hair, Chloe holding her body against hers. Just like that they sat together on Chloe's small couch, and, finally, she began to accept that this might be reality; that this woman who had been taking up way too much of her thoughts did feel the same back towards her. Because, if she didn't, why would she still be here, why would she be holding her and trying to comfort her after what had been embarrassingly close to a breakdown. Slowly, Chloe found herself beginning to calm, her racing heart starting to slow and, now that she was able focus a bit better, she couldn't help but notice the deliciousness of the form that she clinging too. And, now the panic had receded, that neck so near to her did look very appealing...experimentally she gave it a dainty kiss. Which, if Elena's sudden hitch of breath was anything to go by, was successful. A small grin made its way onto her lips as she began to kiss Elena's neck slowly, relishing the smoothness and the delicate taste of her skin. 

“Chloe, we should...can you not...” groaned Elena, her voice breaking slightly in an embarrassingly adorable way that only spurred Chloe on all the more. Adjusting her stance on the sofa she held Elena to her tighter and proceeded to kiss her neck with a little more force each time, giving it small nips with her teeth. The first brush of her teeth caused the hand that was still on hair to clench suddenly, before, to Chloe's delight, Elena firmed her grip and held her there nuzzling her neck. Not about to complain Chloe focused on her task, worshipping the skin in front of her and luxuriating in the forceful way Elena held her there, the intoxicating gasps and moans that came from her lips and, best of all, the way her body shifted and rubbed up against hers. It didn't take long for Elena to tear Chloe from her neck but, before she could even say a word, she felt Elena's lips pressed wildly against hers. Now it was Chloe's turn to groan; opening her mouth she leaned back and let Elena take charge, revelling in the sinfully good feeling.

All too soon however, things came to an abrupt end. With what sounded very similar to a growl Elena pulled herself away from Chloe, causing her to look up at her, lust clouding her thoughts. Still, she couldn't mistake the look of matching lust, even if it was matched with irritation, across Elena's features and so she waited for her to get her breath back and let her know why she had stopped the fun.

“Will you stop doing that!” said Elena forcefully, her breath still rough from panting.

“Your going have to elaborate Sunshine,” replied Chloe after a moment, fighting to get her own breathing under control.

“This!” said Elena wildly, gesturing at the two of them and their increasingly dishevelled states, “stop being all seductive for once and, lets, you know, talk! About everything, which we need to do by the way, instead of sidetracking me all the time!”

Chloe could only blame the hormones still swirling through her for the words she spoke next. Reaching up she tenderly touched Elena's check and said,

“But haven't we already said the only words that matter to one another?”

“Dammit Chloe,” said Elena quietly, her irritated tone contrasting with a fierce blush, “you know what I mean. I'm happy as well, you know that, but, we can't just keep avoiding this talk. Not that I'm accusing you of avoiding anything, but, still.”

“I know, I know,” said Chloe, leaning back from Elena reluctantly. Because, as annoying as it was, she did have a point. Still though, Chloe couldn't resist a cheeky grin, “Not that I'm the one who should be talking about getting sidetracked. Pretty sure you the one kissing me just there. Pretty dominant as well, I like it.”

“Yes, yes, you got me, I can be passionate too,” said Elena, trying to appear casual about it but her embarrassed blush gave her away, only causing Chloe's grin to widen all the more, “ so wipe that shit-eating grin off you face missy. Our mutual desire for each other clearly isn't the issue here and you know it.”

“You got that right,” said Chloe, giving her a very full look. Because really, just look at her. From the tips of her toes to the hair on her head Elena was the very picture of delectable. Really, Chloe was amazed at her self restraint right now in not just diving right back at her. Still, Elena had a small glare now so she sighed and decided that she had the right of it; it was serious talk time now. 

“Fine, we can do that, but, how about a break. From this for a bit, you know? But first, do you want that drink? Or, you know, something innocent or something?” asked Chloe, flashing Elena a small smile, “I'm not being a very good host here, am I?”

“And I've been a terrible guest, all things considered,” said Elena back, also giving her a pretty little smile, “but we can can start again now, I guess.”

Chloe got up of the sofa and wandered back into the kitchen, grabbing the two beers off the side on the way. No way she was going to offer Elena just some cheap larger to drink, she was sure she had a halfway decent wine in her fridge somewhere. When out of sight of Elena Chloe stopped though, leaned back against the wall and just...had a moment. She'd done it. She'd actually spoken up about her feelings, this goddamn desire that had been stalking her this entire time ever since she'd looked back in Nepal and seen Elena limping out of that little hut. And, she'd said she felt the same. Elena had actually said that she loved her! Well, thought Chloe, trying to temper herself, she'd actually said that she thought she loved her and then been annoyed about that fact. Still though! Whatever happened next, this was the truth, this moment had happened. A grin on her face Chloe rummaged in the fridge and felt a moment of triumph when she found the wine. A white, decent vintage as well, nice going. As she grabbed a couple of glasses from the cupboard she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the bottle, making her wince just a little. She looked very messed up – her hair was everywhere and her top was barely sitting on her shoulders. Quickly she tried to make herself a little more presentable while also surreptitiously rearranging her panties as well; she was embarrassingly moist down there but hell, not like that was her fault, it was Sunshine's with her lips and body and...quickly, Chloe abandoned that line of thought before she just made matters worse. 

Coming back in the room with wine and glasses in hand made Chloe chuckle slightly; it looked like Elena had also had a quick sort of herself if her straightened out dress was anything to go by. Upon her entry Elena looked up and gave her a almost shy smile. Sitting down beside her, offering her one of the glasses which Elena took thankfully, Chloe was struck by how new and yet the same things felt. The same energy and tension was there between them, that never seemed to leave, and yet, there was something else. A kind of relaxation as well, an acknowledgement of where they stood. Watching Elena pour herself a glass, Chloe couldn't help a fond smile coming to her lips; not for any particular reason, just because.

Together they both had a drink, just enjoying the calm moment together. Chloe cast around in her mind for small talk, but found she didn't actually want to fill the silence. Instead, she just focused on enjoying being near the other woman, letting her eyes just take her in. At first, Elena seemed to avoid her gaze but, slowly, she started to catch her eye as well. Eventually, their eyes locked, and with the gentlest of movements, they both put down their drinks and then, ever so gently, moved closer too each other. Still without words they both touched the respective persons face then, with a small surge, their lips met again. This time the kiss was tender; closer to the first kiss but, and here a small part of Chloe's mind spoke up, without those heart-rending tears to ruin the moment. Slowly they broke apart and then just rested their heads against one another.

“When you said we could start again,” asked Chloe a little tentatively, breaking the silence, “did you mean, like, everything?”

“What do you mean?” asked Elena, her tone puzzled.

“I mean, I want to do this right,” said Chloe, deciding to be serious, “Elena, no beating around the bush. I've said my part but I'll say it again. I am very sure of this now. Elena, I want to date you,” she saw Elena's eyes widen at the straightforwardness of it, “so, I have to ask. Do you want to? And if you do, what are we going to do about Nate?”

“Nate...” breathed Elena, her eyes flashing with guilt, “oh hell Chloe, this is going to hurt him so much. I'm so pissed at him right now but still...oh...”

“I know Elena, I understand, ” said Chloe, and she did, she really did, “but the question still stands. Um, you know, my question. About the dating thing.”

“Chloe,” breathed Elena, looking a little delicate. She seemed to hesitate and then, seeming to come to a decision, leaned forward and kissed her. Chloe widened her eyes with surprise but kissed her back – not like she was ever going to let a moment like that pass. Still though, she did speak up after the kiss had ended.

“Now who's using seductivness as a distraction,” she quipped, giving the blonde a cocky grin.

“Oh shut up,” huffed Elena, but with a small smile, before resting her hand on Chloe's and taking a deep breath and saying, “I do want to date you Chloe. This...I think I want this.”

“Thankyou,” said Chloe sincerely, that being the first word that came to her mind. Elena smiled back at her gratefully then, again with out either of them saying a word, they clasped hold of one another. The joy that rushed through Chloe at that moment; every negative, every trouble they might face, none of that mattered compared to this, this feeling.

Slowly, they came apart, both chuckling with a small bit of embarrassment at the intensity of it all. Reaching down Elena grabbed her drink, took a quick swig and then, ruefully it seemed to Chloe, said,  
“Well, I suppose that takes care of the easy part. Now, the hard part.”

“Nate,” finished Chloe after Elena had paused for long bit, because really, wasn't he at the centre of this whole thing? The two of the them would have never met if it weren't for him and he was the key point of contact they both had in common, as well as the weight that sat between them even now. 

“Yes, Nate,” said Elena reluctantly, a tiny bit of anger in her voice. What had he done, wondered Chloe, to rile her up so? Oh well, no time like the present.

“So, you going to talk about the phone call this evening?” asked Chloe, startling Elena out of her contemplation.

“What,” she continued, in answer to Elena's stare, “ we might as well start there. This isn't going to get any easier for the both of us wherever we start.”

“I suppose not,” said Elena, before looking at Chloe beseechingly, “Just, before we do this, Chloe, whatever we talk about, I don't want you to think I'm comparing you or anything like that. I always worried that you'd think that if I brought him up; not that I'm implying that you couldn't handle it or anything...”

“Elena, I'm fine, really,” said Chloe, taking her hand to show her gratitude, “I'm a big girl, I can take some comparison. Besides,” and here she grinned, “you forget, I dated him too you know. Pretty sure I've got as much to talk about as you do.”

“Don't remind me,” said Elena with a snort, “you do realise that was my main issue with this between us to begin with?”

“Yea, I got that from what you said earlier. Go on, don't worry about me.”

“Fine, I will, just...give me a second.”

Chloe watched as Elena visibly took a few seconds to collect her thoughts. Finally, she took a deep breath, took hold of Chloe's hand, then started,

“Its good being with Nate. Despite everything I'm going to say, despite everything else, that’s the truth. He's a fun partner, he really is,” she started, a wry twist to mouth giving her an expression Chloe had never really seen before, “but, he's never there. Not really. And I don't mean in a wishy-washy, girly 'oh you never spend enough time with me' sense. I mean in the sense that sometimes we’ll be talking or doing something and I'll look over at him and realise that he might be present but he's also...not. You know?”

And in some crazy way, despite the vagueness of Elena's phrasing, Chloe did kind of know. That day she'd returned to find Nathan gone; she'd been angry, she'd been disappointed, but, and this was important, she hadn't been surprised. Because part of her had always seen him as not there anyway, had always seen him over the next hill.

“It doesn't matter what we do, or he does or what we talk about,” continued Elena, her grip on Chloe's hand getting ever so tighter, “it never seems to be enough for him. I don't know where it stems from but for Nate, he always wants to achieve more. And not in the way a scientist or explorer does – he wants more than the world can give. Barely weeks after we'd limped back from that last “adventure” and I could already sense it. He wanted to move on, to go somewhere else, to fight another fight. For me, he said he'd settle down and that made me happy, I think...but...”

“You didn't think it was the truth?” finished Chloe for her, after Elena took a while to carry on, reaching her other hand out and stroking Elena's arm gently.

“No, it wasn't that,” said Elena shaking her head, continuing on after giving Chloe a grateful look, “I think he thought it was the truth. Some part of him had been really scared after Nepal, I think he really had been shaken by what almost happened to, um, to me,” Chloe gave her a quick kiss at that, her own heart beating painfully at the memory. Elena accepted the kiss, then began talking again, “thankyou. Anyway, it did change him. But not enough. Or maybe it shouldn't have changed him, its not my place to dictate who he is after all. But still. He promised. And there was you and I know I have no place to talk about promises but still, if he hadn't been so goddamn distant...ah, dammit. And then tonight, he called.”

Here it was, but, and this was weird, but suddenly Chloe felt already know what it was Elena was about to say, what the phone call had been about. It just felt all kinds of familiar.

“He had accepted a job, hadn't he. And not a legal one, or a safe one; a bad one, one he'd promised not too,” finished Chloe for Elena, sighing in resignation. Dammit Nate. Although, and here was a very shameful thought though no less true for all that, that was good for Chloe.

Elena stared at her in shock, a cute furrow to her brow. Chloe chuckled,

“Just picked up context clues darling, not mind reading or anything. Also, I know the man as well you remember.”

“Yea, you do,” said Elena with a sigh, before shifting herself and settling her body into Chloe's, their soft way of fitting together sending waves of satisfaction through her, “and yes, that was it. He tried to put it into different terms and make it not seem so bad and 'oh, Sully needs my help, you know him,' but at the end of the day he knew and I knew what this was,” she sighed, her irritation becoming something more melancholy, “he was breaking his promise because he wanted to do this. And the worst is not that I was upset at him wanting to risk his fool live again but that he felt the need to justify it to me. Like I was his disapproving mum, not his partner, who had fought beside him so many times. He just, arghhh,” here she growled in frustration, causing Chloe to hold her a little tighter, “he aggravates me so much! He can never decide if he's a man or a little boy or if I'm his hot partner or his guardian holding him back.”

“Well I can't say I ever had that problem,” quipped Chloe, trying to lighten the mood “it was hot partner all the way.”

“You certainly don't make the maternal type, that's for sure,” said Elena, obviously deciding to run with it.

“Still though,” said Chloe, shifting Elena so she could look at her properly, “I do get the rest. However, and I kind of, very much want you to say yes but no pressure or anything, but, you know, despite all the good, do you actually want to leave him?”

Elena held her gaze and, Chloe knew, that despite her forced jokey tone, her question had been deadly serious. Because, she couldn't be with Elena, not if she stayed with Nate. She owed them both too much for that; it wouldn't be fair, on anyone involved. Besides, she'd been one the other side of being cheated on before – it wasn't nice and it wasn't fun.

“Chloe,” Elena attempted before clearing what was clearly a lump from her throat a beginning again, “I...I do want to be with you. We have more to talk about and, oh hell, my work, that's going to be a big conversation, lot to say there but, this and Nate...”

“I'll break up with him,” she finally said, unshed tears in her eyes tempering the joy that rose up inside of Chloe, “it'll hurt. But its the right thing. I'm...” here she took a shaky breath, “I'm...obviously not enough for him. I don't think I'll ever be. I don't really know what'll be, if I'm honest.”

“Elena,” said Chloe tenderly, “I know you said no comparison's but, you have to know, that to me. You are,” she took a shaky breath of her own, this emotional stuff was hard, “you are enough. If you weren't, this wouldn't ever have been a thing.”

Elena's smile was so bright that it filled Chloe completely, washing away all the guilt, fear, all the negative emotions until only happiness remained. Laughing suddenly she hugged Elena too her, laughing again as she heard Elena's own noises of joy. The fear would come back. It always would. That was the other thing about fear – that great quote said it best “fear is like a phoenix. No matter how many times you banish it, defeat it, it forever rises from the ashes”. But for now, holding this woman who had become so dear to her, it was banished in favour of something far better. Hope. And for now at least, Chloe was going to hold onto that. For as long as she could.


	7. At the hotel

Elena

If you had to ask Elena her opinion of London she'd probably answer with a shrug. She'd been here often enough for work and assignments; her current reporting position was based out of a UK homed subsidiary after all. Often, she'd been required to hang around for a bit and had even found time to sample some of the touristy stuff available. Despite her numerous visits however the city had never been anything more than a place to pass through or to stop over at; nowhere special, just another place on the long journey that was her life. And yet now...now as she stood here in the wrinkled clothes she'd spent all day in, by the bed in her hotel room staring blankly at her meager luggage, now all packed up and ready to go, Elena experienced a sudden fierce ache of longing to stay; a longing so strong, it could almost be described as homesickness. To stay here, in this city and just make this her life. Unpack her pitiful bag, climb back into the bed, curl up and just stay. And it was ridiculous and pointless and a little bit pathetic maybe because even as she experienced the feeling she knew that it really had nothing to do with the city or even the country and everything to do with both a certain woman and her current situation. A woman who, Elena realized giving her watch a quick glance, was almost certainly going to be late at this rate. Again. Obviously. However, as soon as that thought crossed her mind Elena was startled out of her thoughts by a sudden and loud knock on the hotel room door.

"Elena," called a voice through the door, "you there? Because I swear, if this is the wrong room, I'm going to go and throttle that front desk jerk."

"Just coming! Hold your horses." called Elena, annoyed that her voice cracked a little from the surprise. Just the surprise mind you. Not nerves at all. Perish the thought.

Quickly pacing across the room she unbolted the door and flung it open, determined to return the shock at least a bit. No such luck. Her first sight of Chloe and all she could see was her trademark smirk. A smirk which only widened when she took in Elena's clearly disheveled state.

"Eager, aren't we," she quipped, leaning casually against the door frame with one hand, her other occupied with what looked like a shopping bag, "you going to invite me in then sugar or are me and my wine going to have to go elsewhere?"

"Wine," replied Elena, willing her heart to stop beating so damn fast (adrenaline from moving across the room so speedily, that's all), trying her best to match Chloe's relaxed demeanor, with limited success probably, "well you sure know how to treat a lady. And the fact that it's in a cheap plastic bag from the off-licence down the road isn't something I'd judge you on, not at all."

Chloe favored her with a cheeky wink, before sashaying past Elena into the room, running her arm over hers as she went by. Such a small movement, especially considering everything else they'd done, and yet it still caused a flush to spread over Elena's body. She took a calming breath before closing the door and turning to see Chloe looking over Elena's humble lodgings with a seemingly bemused look. When she noticed Elena's questioning expression she chuckled ruefully before putting the bag down, perching on the end of the bed and lounging herself back comfortably.

"Sorry Sunshine, its just when you said you were staying cheap I didn't really believe it," she looked around again, before noticing Elena's minuscule suitcase, which apparently warranted a raised eyebrow, "all packed I see. That must have taken you a while, all the stuff you have and all."

"So, I like to travel light and cheap," said Elena, a touch defensively maybe, folding her arms and trying not to focus on how good Chloe looked all relaxed on her bed, "hope that's not blowing your mind too much. I had said as such after all."

"I'm just teasing, no harm done," said Chloe raising her hands in supplication, before smirking again, "still though. This is pretty low budget. Just how much do they pay you at the job of yours?"

"We can't all be 'treasure hunters' and live in fancy apartments you know!" snipped Elena, her nerves coming out in a flash of temper, squeezing her arms a little tighter. She was on edge and this teasing wasn't helping. Not at all. Fortunately, Chloe seemed to get that, if the contrite look that flashed across her face was anything to go by. She even got off the bed and came over to her.

"I'm sorry love," she said sincerely, gently laying her hand on Elena's arm, "I was just trying to lighten the mood, not rile you up."

"I know Chloe," replied Elena, her temper dispersing as quickly as it had arrived, before smiling and resting her hand lightly on Chloe's, "I'm just still...reeling, from the last couple of days, is all. Don't mean to be so sensitive."

"Christ, don't apologize Elena, I completely get it. Why so you think I brought some drink with me!" Chloe took her arm gently, her smirk now a much softer smile instead, "now come, sit down, and lets just try to forget that shitshow for a few minutes, alright?"

Elena couldn't help but smile at that and, almost meekly she realized, she let herself be led back over to the bed. Sitting down she found herself focusing on that word. Shitshow. Because boy, that was the word wasn't it. Watching Chloe pour the wine (a pretty nice one actually, Chloe really was a sweetheart) into a couple of hotel glasses Elena found herself appreciating the irony. Here was the very cause – well ok, not cause, but, at the very least, a major factor – of most of her issues the last bit and yet, without her presence, Elena had no idea how she would have managed. Ever since that night Chloe had dropped everything she was doing, not that she was very open with what exactly she did do day by day, but still, and had been at Elena's side as much as was possible. And she had needed her. All of her problems had come crashing in exactly as she'd feared. And it had hurt exactly as much as she known it would.

"Hey, earth to Elena," spoke up Chloe, startlingly Elena, who had, she know realized, completely zoned out. Blushing slightly she took her drink from Chloe with an embarrassed thanks. She wasn't really getting off to a great start with the whole 'forget about it' thing. She understood why Chloe had suggested it when she'd talked about coming over to her hotel room tonight but it all seemed so...big. How do you just forget about things like that? Push them aside and have a good time with those memories gnawing at you. With a sudden snort of humor though she recalled a few moments of her life up till now which many would surely say was more scarring then some emotional pain. Still though, she would sooner take bullets flying at her again or even those damn zombie things then have to hear Nate cry like...

"Elena, hun, your zoning out again," said Chloe softly from beside her, jerking her out of her reverie. Hell, she'd just been staring blankly at her drink for...how long? She turned to Chloe to apologize but the words died on her lips when she saw how much sympathy and, damn, was that pain, that was in Chloe's expression. Chloe's hand raised and caressed her cheek, giving her a wonderful shiver even now, just as she'd done that night, but, instead of going in for a kiss, she spoke; apology dripping from every word she said.

"If you need to talk, talk Sunshine. I'm sorry for even saying we should try to not...you know, deal with this. I guess its just what I do, I try to push that kind of stuff away and look what good that does, so, just ignore me and..."

Chloe might not have gone in for a kiss but Elena did. Grabbing hold of her she pressed her lips fiercely up against Chloe's, cutting of her apologetic and most likely self-loathing ramble midstream. Because it was: one, a good way to quiet her and, two, because she wanted to. Despite the pain she choose this path and she wanted to enjoy it. And one way was to luxuriate in the softness of Chloe's full lips, which were now kissing her back with enthusiasm, and thrill in the feel of her athletic body, which was now pressed up against her side, all leanness and softness combined, which she could feel even through their clothes. Ever since meeting her in the pub all of, christ, barely two weeks ago, Elena had been desiring this woman more than she'd ever want to admit out loud and it had been driving her crazy. And now, well now, she just didn't want to stop. She wanted this. With a boldness she barely knew she possessed she slid her hand up Chloe's side and cupped her ample breasts, grinning slightly around the kiss at Chloe's surprised yelp, which was quickly cut off. While initially feeling a little awkward and fumbling, Chloe's increasingly eager lips and sexy wiggles spurred her on and soon she was caressing them as best she could considering her position. Suddenly annoyed at the distance between them, what with them sitting side by side, Elena took a firm hold of her partners body before swinging her leg sideways and straddling her. The accidental rub of her center against Chloe's thighs caused her to let loose a gasp that Elena realized could only be described as wanton – an apt description if Chloe's very dirty grin was anything to go by. Chloe opened her mouth to speak, no doubt with some terribly funny quip, so Elena cut her off with another firm kiss, choosing to ignore the muffled chuckle that she gave instead.

They continued to just kiss for a while longer, both of them getting comfortable with the feel of the other one pressed up against them. While they had spent almost the entire time together the last couple of days the events hadn't exactly been conducive to a romantic atmosphere to say the least and, considering the emotional turmoil, they had both, by unspoken agreement, kept any physical interaction to a minimum. Not that it had been easy, at least for Elena and she was sure it had been the same for Chloe. Having admitted how she felt and after having seen such another side to her Elena had never even recognized was truly there she'd found herself lost in her study of Chloe. She'd always seen her as good-looking, right from the start when they'd had no connection to each other at all, but now...now. Now, like when Chloe had held her after the brutal reaming she'd got from her boss after she'd come clean, or like the feel of her hand intensely squeezing hers as she'd talked to Nate over Skype and had to watch as her words broke him so; some deep, dark part of her had just wanted to say "fuck it" and tear her clothes straight off then and there and be damned to the consequences. And just like with her feelings, Elena wasn't used to an attraction this, extreme, and it was messing with her head. Just a little.

"Elena," breathed Chloe, her voice so ragged with desire that it did give Elena's ego a boost, "not," here she gulped, "that I'm not enjoying this very much but, we, you never answered my question about talking, you know."

"Chloe," sighed Elena, pausing in her kisses and plucking at Chloe's top, "you were right. I do want to just forget about it tonight. Because every time I let my mind go towards it it just...it hurts. So badly. But you make me happy and that's what I want to focus on. At least, for now."

"And you make me happy as well. I just...I don't want you regretting this, rushing, I mean. I know this is your first time with...you know, a lady...not that I'm Mrs experienced myself but..."

"I want this," replied Elena firmly and, putting her hand on Chloe's face, she smiled. Trying to put all herself into it. Trying to convey all that she felt. Because she did want this. More than she'd ever known, she wanted this woman.

Some if it must have gotten across; the returning smile she got from Chloe was so beautiful and her eyes so warm that Elena swore she almost had a...moment...right then. This time it was Chloe who initiated the kiss and, while it lacked the enthusiasm of earlier, the tenderness and emotion that was behind it made Elena's body so weak that she found herself clinging tightly to the older woman purely to stop herself from collapsing. Chloe's hands, previously on their best behavior it seemed, now roamed over her body, before, without any of the hesitation Elena had felt, they began to undo her shirt. She paused briefly at Elena's flinch; but it had been just surprise, not reluctance that she was feeling, so Elena raised her hand and undid the next button for her, her hand shaking just very slightly. Elena had a flash of panic at the plain bra she was wearing (stupid, but still) before her brain was turned to mush by the feel of Chloe's hands running over her bare skin. The way Chloe was touching her, the way she was looking with such shiningly dark eyes, the worship she conveyed with her lips...Elena very keenly felt Chloe's regard and it light a fire in her that burnt away any remaining hesitation. With impatient hands she tugged at Chloe's top, allowing the kiss to break briefly as the other woman complied with a small gasp of joy, before latching back onto her and shivering at the feel of their almost naked chests pressed up against each other. Chloe's chest had the same beautiful tan as the rest of her and, when noticing how it contrasted so well with her jet black bra, Elena found her mind all the more lost. No distractions. No thoughts. Elena just lost herself in the feeling; grabbing, stroking, squeezing, just being and doing.

Soon, the pressure built too high for the both of them. With an almost animal growl Chloe held Elena by the waist and pulled her off her lap and onto the bed proper. So sudden was her movement Elena barely registered it before Chloe was hovering over her in a very predatory fashion, her hair askew and her chest heaving heavily; a sight so appealing that Elena wasn't ashamed to admit that she might of whimpered in anticipation a little. She closed her eyes as she felt Chloe's hand clasp her jeans; even now, as worked up as she was, there was a tiny part of her that was, dare she say, nervous? She felt Chloe's hand undo the button of her jeans and then it just...stopped. For a few extra seconds Elena waited, the tension rising, before risking opening her eyes. Chloe was still hovering over her, still all kinds of gorgeous, hand tantalizingly close to where she wanted, dreaded, needed it to be and yet...and yet...her expression. Chloe's face was all twisted up in what looked like a cluster-fuck of emotions, the foremost of them seeming to be reluctance, maybe.

"Chloe," queried Elena eventually, her breath still short.

At her voice Chloe started, before looking at her with such want that Elena's instinctive rising fear that she'd done something wrong instantly faded. Still, the conflict was still very much present in Chloe's expression. Finally, she seemed to reach an internal decision and with a heavy sigh, said,

"Elena we, Christ, I can't believe its me who's saying this. Hell, I can't believe I'm saying this period!" she breathed out, before fixing Elena with a determined stare, "Elena I, we that is, I mean...we should...stop?"

"What!" yelled Elena, much louder than she'd intended.

"Jeez Elena, not so loud, I'm not sure..."

"No Chloe, what the hell!" demanded Elena, pushing herself up on her elbows and glaring at the now scared looking woman, her skin still tingling with unanswered need, "is this some kind of tease, or joke? Some kind of fucked up foreplay that I just don't get? Because if it is it's not funny; you can't just kiss me and touch me like that then..."

"Its none of that Elena! I want you, that's the truth!" said Chloe desperately, her eyes wide with such pleading that some of Elena's anger slipped away at her very obvious contriteness, "I've wanted you for a long time now and these last couple of weeks and even the last couple of days have been torture not having you!"

"Don't think its not that and I'm sorry for letting this evening get out of hand," she continued, nervousness now the most predominate emotion on display, "its just...like this...us together. It didn't feel...its not..."

"...What is it not Chloe," said Elena now more confused than angry, taking in the very conflicted other woman. If it wasn't lack of want on either party, than what was it?

"Its just, this, its not..."said Chloe eventually, before taking a deep breath and ploughing through, "its, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, this, a quick fuck in a hotel before you fly away in the morning!" Elena's heart clenched viciously to hear that, before immediately softening on Chloe's next line, "Its not...romantic enough," she almost mumbled out.

Elena found herself stunned; almost as much by the words as by Chloe's suddenly bashful and embarrassed looking demeanor. Her mind swirled in search of a response, anything, before apparently settling on laughing out loud, mostly from shock.

"Chloe you...you amazing idiot!" she exclaimed, reveling in the adorable blush that suddenly stained the should be badass adventurer lady's cheeks, before throwing herself at her and pulling her into a fierce hug.

"Elena I'm sorry, I was being stupid, just..." Chloe tried to suddenly babble out before being silence for the fourth time this evening alone by a kiss.

"The next time you do something to rile me up like that," warned Elena after the breaking the kiss, "try not to be so damned cute about it. And maybe bring it up sooner. I'm still pretty humming here. But, I suppose, we can stop for now."

"Elena..." began Chloe, instant regret coloring her voice.

"Shhh," interrupted Elena, all anger in her gone for now, "I think I get it. So let's just, I don't know, recover ourselves and, talk or something. Ok? I'm not mad, I promise."

After a brief interlude where the two ladies parted and clothed, during which Elena couldn't help but appreciate the view again while Chloe seemed to look shamefacedly away despite Elena's comforting words, they then sat down again; this time with Elena on the bed and Chloe on the solitary other chair in the room. Silence reigned between them before Elena decided to break the ice as Chloe still seemed too embarrassed to.

"So, Ms Frazer," she started, giving Chloe a what she hoped was an amused and not at all condescending look, "what brought this on? I'm pretty sure you were the one who suggested coming over tonight in the first place."

"Yea, yea, I'm an idiot," grumbled Chloe, shooting Elena a grateful smile, "look at me not thinking ahead! Who'd have thought that would happen?"

"Indeed," said Elena with a smirk.

"Its just...relationships, Elena," said Chloe her tone turning very serious, enough to sharpen Elena's focus considerably, "I'm very, very bad at them. I'm terrible at keeping friends. Awful at boyfriends. I always chicken out of getting too close or hide information or something and in the end it's always me, you know? I'm always the failure."

"Chloe," protested Elena, very much wanting to go over but rooted to the bed for fear of breaking the moment, "you can't actually think that? You've been nothing but great to me, you know that, right?"

"That's just it," said Chloe, her eyes burning bright with some undefinable emotion, "I want this to work. Really badly. And, as I stared down at you and saw how you were trembling I suddenly thought...this is it. This is how you fuck up. This is how you going to screw things up this time Chloe. And then you'd be gone the next day, away for one, two months and you'd think back to how I pushed this on you and then, well that would be it for us. One more Frazer cock-up."

That was it, Elena couldn't stay sitting down any more. She almost launched herself off the bed and threw her arms around the other woman, holding the now almost limp woman too her and yelling,

"Chloe Frazer don't you dare say that! I'm not some weak woman who'll hate you for something I wanted as much as you did! I want this. I choose this! So, don't," she shook her head to clear the rush of fierce emotions, "don't you dare act like you're the one at fault. Don't you dare."

"How can I not Elena," queried Chloe softly, her voice quivering ever so slightly, "I was there. I was holding your hand while you spoke to him. We...we destroyed him. I know he's still on your mind and know that when we'd finished and were holding each other afterwards you'd hate yourself. And I know you're going to hate me for it too, I just know it.

Of course it had been Nate. Of course he'd been the ghostly presence this entire evening. And Elena couldn't deny, as much as she wanted to, that Chloe did speak a bit of the truth. For had she not been dwelling on the previous days events herself before trying to lose herself in Chloe's uncomplicated desire? Unbidden yesterday jumped back into the forefront of her mind; the way he'd thought she was initially joking, the growing and panicked realization and then, worst of all, not anger as she'd suspected, but tears. Tears of grief like an abandoned little boy. And it had hurt. It had twisted her heart and torn her up but she couldn't, she just couldn't take it back. Because this woman clasped in her arms had been there beside her. And this, this felt real. That was her focus. As harsh as it was, this was more important to her, even above Nate's pain.

"Chloe," she said firmly, her voice hardening with intent, "I don't deny what you're saying but I promise you this. I do not hate you and, as long as you stay true, I never will. Chloe, I love you."

At that she finally raised her head, unshed tears of her own shining in her eyes. Smiling softly now Elena took her by the hand and led her unprotesting towards the bed.

"Lie down you idiot and let me cuddle you," she said affectionately, "I think we both need it."

"I can't deny that," replied Chloe, an edge of her former sass creeping back into her tone, "I call big spoon though. I think I've been the girl a bit too much this evening as it is."

Together they both clambered onto the mattress before situating themselves at the head and, after getting as comfortable as possible, just took a few moments to just...be. Elena felt Chloe breath in the sent of her hair and while she in turn clasped her arms tighter around her. Slowly, Elena felt the emotional turmoil within her begin to subside to be replaced with much more mundane concerns like the flight in the morning and her next assignment (which she was still glad to have – she really had been damn close to being fired there for a few harrowing moments).

"I am sorry though," spoke up Chloe suddenly, "I really didn't intend to stop just as things got good. Its just, Nate aside, I want to do this right Elena. I want it to be romantic and perfect and everything you deserve. I want you all to myself for as long as I can, with no rush and no deadlines hanging over us."

"I know Chloe, I get it, I really do," said Elena, stroking the tanned woman's arms, "I probably was rushing myself if I'm brutally honest. You really do have an effect on me, which you damn well know so stop grinning, I can feel it. It will be a while till we can be together again though, you do know that? At least a month if my last assignment was anything to go by."

"I can be patient," replied Chloe, before chuckling with such a devilish tone that it caused shivers to run all over Elena's body, "besides, I've got a lot of new images to keep me company. Like how you looked and that whimper you made when I flung you down? That'll be a keeper."

"Oh shut up," said Elena, unsuccessfully trying not to blush as that damn woman laughed behind her. Still though. Elena's lips curved into a smile of her own. Chloe wasn't wrong. There were many things about tonight that she wasn't going to forget. And if just getting that far with the other woman was this good, then going all the way...well, didn't bear thinking about really.

"Elena," said Chloe, her arms holding her tighter, and tone serious again, "I want you to know, I promise I won't fuck this up, ok. I'm going to do right by you. I love you Elena Fisher."

"I know Chloe" Elena let go of all her worries and just for now, did what she'd wanted to do all evening, namely just focus on this and her own happiness, "and me too. We'll make this work. Chloe Frazer, I want this, I want you and we are going to be together. I promise too."

And in the end, isn't that the best you can do? she thought. And that feeling so akin to homesickness faded as she realized that this, this woman holding her tightly, this was home. And one, Elena thought, making a promise to herself as well, she wasn't going to let go of. For as long as she could.


End file.
